His Weakness
by J.M.Black
Summary: A new girl comes to Reefside High School. The Rangers must discover her past and how she is connected to a certain someone. Bad summary please R
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer:I wish, but no I don't own anything except my character Sam.**

**

* * *

**

One Month Ago

Sam stood next to her Aunt Judy and Uncle Jason. She watched as they laid her mother and father into the ground. It seemed like the line of mourners would go on forever. Sam had known that her mother had been popular, but she had never expected this. Her other Godparents were there too. Billy, Zack, and Aisha stood around Sam, yet she felt all alone. She wasn't crying; no she was too angry for that. All she wanted to do was have her mother there. So she could scream, yell, and fight with her. Her mom and dad had lied to her her entire life. Now more than ever she truly felt all alone in a sea of people.

**Present Day**

Dr. Tommy Oliver stood in front of his science class talking about the dinosaurs when a knock came on the door. He went to open it and found Principle Randall standing there. He excused himself from his class and went into the hall with her. Once outside in the hall he spotted a petite girl with caramel brown hair standing with her back towards him. She wore a dark green sweater and a pair of black pants that seemed to big for her.

"Dr. Oliver I would like to introduce your new student. This is Samantha Gordon; she has just transferred here from Angel Grove High." At the mention of her name the girl turned around and faced Tommy. When he looked at her he almost gasped. She looked so familiar; like he had seen her before, but didn't know where from. She had her hands crossed over her chest and a bored look on her face. Something told Tommy that she really didn't want to be there. Tommy stuck out his hand and said, "It's nice to meet you Samantha. My name is Dr. Oliver" She just looked at his hand, scoffed, and turned her back to him again. Tommy realized that he still had his hand out stretched and quickly brought it back to his side. "Samantha is having trouble adjusting to her new school. I hope that she will not be too much of a problem," Principle Randall replied. The two adults turned their backs to the moody teen and began to talk in hushed voices. "I don't the whole story Dr. Oliver, but from what her Aunt has told me is that there has been a terrible accident in the family." Tommy shook his head and Ms. Randall took that as a response. When they turned back around to face Samantha they saw her sprinting down the hallway towards the exit. _It's her first day and she's already ditching my class. I'm going to have my work cut out for me_, Tommy thought as he sprinted after her. Just as she was about to push the door open Tommy did a flip over her and stood in front of it. Samantha stopped and quickly tried to change direction. Before she could get too far Tommy grabbed her arm and held her back. For how small she was Samantha was surprisingly strong. As he held on she fought back like a Tiger being captured. Yet his grip remained tight. Not tight enough to hurt her, but tight enough so that she couldn't slip out; or so he thought. Before he knew what was happening she broke his grip and flipped him so that he was on his back in the middle of the hall. She had a look of triumph on her face and was about to turn and run when the security guards arrived.

Samantha knew when to accept defeat. She allowed the security guards to escort her back to the class room. When they reached the door the security guards left and she was again standing with the Principle and this new teacher. She didn't remember his name nor did she care. Nothing really mattered anymore. She just wanted to go back to AGHS and finish out the school year, but no her Aunt Judy was guardian and not her Uncle Jason. She would have preferred to live with her Uncle Jase. For some reason he understood her better. He always had, no matter what the problem she could always talk to her Uncle Jase about it. She was lost in her thoughts and didn't hear when the insufferable teacher had asked her a question. "What," she snapped at him. He looked very upset with her, but what did she care. Her attitude these days were that if she was miserable everyone else should be too. "I said are you going to come into class or am I going to have to have the security guards escort you in Samantha?" She just shook her head and replied, "Let's get a few things straight teach. First off it's Sam, not Samantha, not Sammy Sam, just Sam. Secondly the only reason I'm in your class is because I have to be. Thirdly and this is just so you know I will most likely be ditching everyday after this." With that she pushed through the two adults, opened the door, walked to the very back of the classroom, and took an empty seat. She then put in her MP3 head phones in her ears, hid them, and cranked up her music.

As Tommy walked back into the classroom he saw Sam in the back staring out the window. _Well I'm in for a long three months_, he thought as he continued his talk about the Jurassic Period.

Note: Okay so I have been toying around with this idea for a while now. Please tell me what you think as I won't continue unless you guys like it. :)


	2. The Encounter

Disclaimer: If I must, I don't own nothing. I'm just a poor college student

* * *

As soon as the bell rang Sam was off. Tommy didn't have a problem with this at all. Truth be told he was actually happy that she was gone. It was like a rain cloud had finally left leaving the sun to shine. The rest of the class left with the exception of Kira, Conner, Ethan, and Trent; the newest set of Power Rangers. When they were sure that the rest of the class had left they spoke up "Who was that girl?" Conner asked as he stared at Tommy. "Her name is Sam and she just transferred here from Angel Grove." Kira looked up at him and stated, "She gives off a really rude vibe." Tommy laughed and replied, "You're telling me. While I was talking to Principle Randall she tried to ditch, then when I caught her she flipped me. Ms. Randall was telling me that there was some terrible accident and to let her slide just this once. I don't know if I can put up with her for three months. Well you guys had better get to your next class. I will see you all later." The foursome left the room and gave Tommy some time to finally think. Sam looked so familiar to him. He searched his memory for a possible match, but not one came. Maybe she just looked like someone he used to know. He had the answer on the tip of his tongue when the bell rang and he realized that his next class had arrived. So he put this on the back burner and began to teach his Zoology class. 

Sam pushed her way through the crowded halls and tried to find the gym; her next and best class. Sam loved a good workout. In Angel Grove she spent most afternoons with her Uncle Jason learning karate and self defense. He had taught her to never go out at night alone and to always have someone else with you. "Two head's are better than one" he always said. When she made it to the gym she looked for the teacher. Once she found her she gave her the transfer paper and stood to pass judgment. The gym teacher looked at the paper and then looked her up and down. "Well Samantha, I'm Mrs. Lewis welcome to gym." Sam nodded and then Mrs. Lewis pointed her to the girls' locker room. Once inside Mrs. Lewis gave Sam a locker and a lock. She then left Sam to change into her gym clothes. Sam pulled her clothes out of her backpack. She had picked out a long sleeved tight fitted lime green t-shirt and a pair of tight fitted white/red/green/black tie dyed shorts. In Angel Grove the shorts had been part of her work out outfit. She had to add the long sleeved tee because she was trying to hide the scars from the accident. Once she was changed she went out to the gym and began to stretch. As she stretched everyone seemed to be staring at her. Sam pulled on her sleeves just to make sure that her scars weren't showing. After the bell rang everyone formed rows and sat down. Mrs. Lewis stood at the front of the room with Sam standing next to her. "Everyone I would like you to welcome our new student from Angel Grove High School, Samantha Gordon." Mrs. Lewis then turned to Sam and said, "Your warm up spot is next to Kira Ford. She is the one in the bright yellow shirt." Sam nodded and took her place next to the girl. Once they stretched and ran they assembled around one of Sam's oldest friends; the balance beam. Once everyone was assembled around the beam she began, "We will continue our unit on Gymnastics." She then looked at Sam and said, "While the others practice I teach you the basics." Sam scoffed, turned and took her place on the runway. As she centered herself Mrs. Lewis realized what she was doing. Before she could get the words out for someone to stop her, Sam took running full speed at the beam. Once she had reached the spring she did a simple front flip to get onto the beam. By this time everyone was floored at what they were seeing. After she got on Sam decided to do a couple of illusions and then she did the horizontal splits. From there she used her upper body strength hoist her up so that her legs were no longer touching the beam. From there she did a handstand turned cartwheel to land right back on her feet. Then she did little bits of fluff before dismounting with a double back. Sam landed perfectly square on her feet with everyone staring at her. Mrs. Lewis then said, "Where did you learn that?" Sam looked at her naïve gym coach and replied, "Well if you bothered to look at my transcript you would have seen that my mom was a gymnastics coach." Mrs. Lewis got all mad at this for some reason. She then sent Sam over to the bleachers where she would sit for the rest of the class period and get a zero for the day. About half way through the class a girl with long blonde hair, fresh manicured nails, and freshly applied make-up sat next to her. "Hi, I'm Heather." She put out her hand and Sam just looked at it. "Anyway," she continued taking her hand back, "I was wondering if you would like to join the cheerleading team." Sam looked at Heather and replied in her best valley girl imitation, "The Cheerleading team, like hell no, like cheerleaders are like only wanna be gymnasts like seriously." She then went back to staring out the window. Heather went off in a huff to report to her other friends.

Kira, Conner, Trent, and Ethan were all sneaking glances at Sam. Then they heard a group of girls whispering about her.

"I heard that she worships the devil."

"Well I heard that she kills little animals for fun."

"No I heard she killed her parents. Yep poisoned them in their sleep."

"I heard that she just got released from Juvie."

"Well I heard that she's a witch and practices voodoo."

The foursome all looked at each other as they listened to the gossip. Now they weren't about to believe it. "Maybe she's just having a hard time adjusting and all. I bet once you scrap off her outer shell she's quite nice," Ethan said as she looked at her. "I don't know," Kira replied. Te rest of the class period was spent with everyone taking turns on the beam and stealing glances at Sam.

Once Mrs. Lewis signaled that it was okay to go to the locker rooms Sam dashed to the locker room and changed. Once she had taken a shower, changed, and put her clothes back in her bag she moved to the door. Once the bell rang she bolted out of the door. Her way, although, was blocked by four people. She recognized them from her science class, but didn't know or care what their names were. It was time to go home and Sam wasn't in the best of moods. She said, "You're blocking my way moron." The boy with the red shirt replied, "My names Conner McKnight…" Before he could finish however Sam broke in and said, "Look I don't care who you are. I don't want to go anywhere with you, get to know you or talk about myself. So MOVE OUTTA MY WAY." Sam didn't wait for a response and pushed her way through them knocking the girl in the yellow shirt into the boy wearing white. Sam then rushed into the parking lot where she found her Aunt Judy waiting to pick her up from school. Once Sam got home she went into her room, locked the door and called her Uncle Jason.

* * *

Okay so I stayed up really late just to write this for you guys so you had better review. Oh and kudos to everyone who guessed that Kim was Sam's mom. Catch ya on the flip side 


	3. The Big One

Disclaimer: I'm getting really tired of putting this up everytime so this is the last time I will do it. No I do not own anything in this story except the character you don't recognize.

* * *

Jason Scott was currently pacing up and down his study. Ever since Kim had died all he could think about was the promise he made to her. He remembered that night perfectly.

**Flash Back**

_Him and his wife Amy had just sat down to dinner when the phone began ringing. The police were on the other end saying that Kim had been into an accident and was now in the hospital. He dropped the phone, told Amy where he was going and then went to the hospital. Once he was there he immediately asked for Kim's room number. When he got it he ran down the halls and outside of the room he found Sam sitting on the floor. She was sitting with her legs crossed and her head hung in what looked like shame. Her arms were covered in cuts and what he could see of her face it was pretty bruised up. He knelt down to her level and tilted her face up. Her face had minor cuts, she had the beginnings of a black eye and there was tear streaks down her face. Once she saw him fresh tears started in her eyes. "It's all my fault," that was all she said as she cried into his shirt. Jason held his goddaughter as she cried her heart out. The doctor came out and told them that Kim wanted to talk to Jason alone. So Jason helped Sam into a chair and went in to see his sister. Kim looked horrible; there were cuts all over her face and a pretty nasty bruise forming on her head. As he entered she looked at him and said, _

"_Jason."_

"_Shhh, I'm here Kim there's nothing to worry about."_

"_No Jason I need to tell you something and there is not much time left."_

"_Don't talk like that Kim you're going to get better. Fight it Kim, Sam still needs you. Hell I still need you." _

"_It's about Sam. She's not Tanner's Jason. She is someone else's."_

"_What are you talking about Kim?"_

"_Tanner is not Sam's biological father. It's someone else."_

"_Who Kim, Who is it?"_

"_You have to promise you won't tell him or Sam. He can't find out. Promise me Jason. Promise me he won't know."_

"_Okay Kim I promise I won't tell them. Now who is it?"_

"_Her father is Tommy Oliver. Would you please get Sam I don't have much time left."_

_Jason went out into the hall, got Sam and brought her into the room. Sam ran to her mom, held her hand and said, "Oh mom I'm so sorry this is all my fault." Kim managed a weak smile before replying, "No sweetie you have nothing to be sorry for. There is something you need to know. Your dad was not your biological father. Your real father's name is … Oliver." As those last words came out of her mouth Kim let go of life with Sam still holding onto her hand. Jason watched as Sam lost it. "Mom, mom wake up. No mom you have to fight it. Come back. Come back." Jason stood behind Sam as she cried into the blanket. As he looked at the now still face of his sister a silent tear rolled down his cheek. _

**End of Flash Back**

Ever since that day he had wrestled with himself. Should he keep his sister's last wish or do the right thing and tell Tommy about Sam. Even if he was going to tell Tommy he wouldn't know where to look for him. The last time they had seen each other was when he had assembled all the Red Rangers. Just as he was about to look him up on the internet the phone rang. He grabbed it off of the hook and said, "Scott residence Jason speaking."

"Uncle Jason?"

"Sam honey what's going on? Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"So how was your first day at your new school."

"Oh the worst; the teachers here are horrible, especially my science teacher. He's such an insufferable know it all."

"Well Sam you have to get used to it there."

"I don't want to I just want to go back there. I miss it so much."

"Well I bet it misses you too honey. Now I know that you didn't call to just chat so spill it."

"Well can you tell me anything more about this Oliver guy?"

"Your guess is as good as mine sweetie."

"If I ever find him I am going to give him a piece of my mind. How could he abandon mom like that. What an asshole."

"Samantha Marie Gordon I don't want to hear that kind of language coming out of your mouth do you understand me."

" Yes Uncle Jason. No more cussing."

"Now that's better. How do you know that your dad abandoned your mom?"

"Well only a dead beat dad would not take care of the baby he helped to create. Anyway listen I have to go Aunt Judy is calling me."

As Jason hung up the phone he went back to his search and found absolutely nothing. _Maybe this is a sign from God not to interfere_, he thought as he went into the living room with his wife.

Sam had kept her promise and not shown up for his class in a week and a half. This would have been fine with him, but because of her absences it had Principle Randall breathing down his neck. So Tommy had set up a meeting with Sam and her Aunt Judy. He hope that he could get something worked out so that she was at least pleasant to be around. From what he heard from the Rangers she was none too pleasant in their other classes. "She's such a bitch to everyone," Kira Ford had told him. "Yeah but she looked pretty hot in her gym outfit," Conner had countered. Trent, Ethan, and Tommy had laughed while Kira and Haley just rolled their eyes and muttered something about boys. As he was stacking just graded papers there was a knock on the door. He told them to come in and sat back for what he knew was going to a _fun_ meeting. The woman who came in had bright blonde hair, a slender figure, pale green eyes and glasses. She walked over to his desk and said, "Hello I'm Judith Gordon." Tommy shook her hand and replied, "I'm Dr. Oliver Samantha's teacher. Please have a seat." Judy sat in the chair and began, "What has she done in your class." Tommy looked at her confused. "It's just all of her other teachers have called me. So I'm just curious as to what she has done now." Tommy shook his head and replied, "Well the problem is she's not showing up for class. I haven't seen her since the first day."

"She's ditching class. What is it you teach Dr. Oliver?"

"Sam's in my paleontology class."

"She can't be ditching your class. Sam loves science for heaven sakes she wants to be an archeologist after she's done with school. It's just ever since the accident she had changed. I wish that you could have seen her then. She was such a model person. Always happy and cheerful, willing to help out a friend."

"What is it that exactly happened?"

"You mean she didn't tell you what happened?"

"No she didn't tell me."

"Well her parents were in a car crash…"

"I think that's enough Aunt Judy." Sam was standing in the doorway of the class room. Her hands were crossed over her chest and the look in her eyes spelt rage. _And the fun begins_ Tommy thought as he sat back in his chair.

* * *

Okay so instead of doing my homework like I should have been I did this. I won't be updating for a while becasue this is such a long chapter and my imagination needs a little vacation. Fear not though I will not stop writing. So to all of you who asked the question is Tommy her dad I just answered it for you. Later on you will find out why her last name is Gordon and exaclty what happened the night Kim and Tanner died. Catch ya on the flip side :) 


	4. The Meeting

Sam was looking murder at her aunt. She couldn't believe that her aunt was going to tell that moron about her parents. He had no right to know, no one did. As Sam walked closer to her aunt she had to keep control. If she didn't keep her hands at her side Sam knew that they would somehow end up around Aunt Judy's throat.

"Sam I can't believe you didn't tell your teachers about what happened."

"Well why should I? All the morons need to know is that there was an accident."

"Sam don't call your teachers that."

"What? Morons well they are, stupid thinking they know everything."

"Sam tell Dr. Oliver what happened."

"Why should I tell him? So he can judge me just like everyone else did. No it's my story and I will choose who knows it or not."

"You will do as I say young lady"

"Or what, huh what can you do to me? Ground me, send me to bed without dessert, or spank me. Last time I checked Aunt Judy you weren't my mother. Who is by the way dead!"

"What would your parents say about your behavior."

"Well for one nothing as they are DEAD. Does that thought not penetrate your blonde brain. They are gone so we'll never know what they would be saying about my behavior."

"Samantha Marie Gordon you will not speak to me or your teachers like that now apologize."

"No I'm not going to apologize to you or him. You are the biggest bimbo I have ever known and he is the most insufferable idiotic prick I have ever met."

Tommy stood up at this and replied, "You will apologize to your aunt NOW!"

Sam looked at him and said, "Sit down you old geezer. This isn't your fight."

"You made it my fight when you called me a prick."

"Fine if you want some come and get it. I will take you down like I did a couple weeks ago."

Tommy watched as Sam entered fighting stance. She actually thought that he was going to fight her. On the inside Tommy was laughing. "I'm not going to fight you Sam. Calm down and we'll talk about this." Sam laughed and replied, "What too afraid that you don't have what it takes gramps." Tommy looked at her and replied, "No I'm not afraid I just don't want to hurt you." Sam straightened, laughed and said, "Like you ever could hurt me." With that she picked up her bag and headed towards the door. At the door she turned around and said, "Oh and Aunt Judy you had better watch your back." Then she turned and walked out. Once she was gone Tommy turned and looked at her aunt. Judy was sitting in her chair, tears streaming down her face. She looked at Tommy and said, "Where did I go wrong. She used to be such a good kid. She was captain of the gymnastics team, honor student, and loved by all. Now she is just this monster. She's angry all the time and I don't know how to get through to her." Tommy sighed as he listened to her. Her story tugged at his heart strings. He sat next to her, took her hands and replied, "These things take time. I know what it's like to lose your parents. You just have to let her adjust." Judy sighed and said, "I guess your right. Oh all her other teachers are getting security guards to escort her to her classes. They will be outside the door and grab her before she can get away. I think that should help. It was a pleasure meeting you Dr. Oliver and again I'm sorry about Sam I will try to do something." Judy stood up and exited the classroom. Leaving Tommy alone with his thoughts about Sam. She reminded him so much of himself when his parents had died. He had had the exact same attitude as she did. He knew it was hard losing your parents, but that still didn't justify her behavior. So in that empty classroom he made a promise to himself. That no matter how much she reminded him of himself he wasn't going to cut her any slack. With that out of the way Tommy grabbed his briefcase, stuffed his homework in it and walked out of the room.

Elsa entered Mesogog's lair. She was smiling, which was a rare sight. She looked around the lab for Mesogog and found him looking at his collection. As she approached her master he turned around and asked, "What are you so happy about?" Elsa smile brighter and replied, "I have found Oliver's weakness. A girl just transferred to Reefside."

"What is this girl to him?"

"The resemblance between the two is uncanny. I believe Oliver has a daughter that he never knew about. We could use her to make the Rangers give up their Dino Gems."

"Excellent. Send out the tyrannodrones to gather the DNA we need to test your theory. If the girl really is Oliver's daughter then she will have _the_ power. Make sure they test her for that too."

"Yes Master," Elsa said as she left the lair. Finally the Black Ranger would be destroyed.

Read Chapter 5


	5. The Graveyard

There was something therapeutic to hitting a punching bag for an hour. Tommy loved the Reefside gym for just that reason. With the 'command center' at his house he didn't have room for a punching bag. Which he needed a lot during the time he had known Sam. For some reason she just frustrated Tommy so much. He couldn't put his finger on the exact reason. Other than her behavior she reminded him of someone. _Myself_ Tommy thought as he tornado kicked the bag. Sam had the same attitude that he had had in high school. The only other person he knew to get that moody had been Kim. As he thought of his x-girlfriend his wound reopened. He had never really gotten over her and he probably never would. She was probably happily married to the letter guy, had at least two kids, a golden retriever and that damned white picket fence. The more he thought about the guy who had stolen Kim away from him the angrier he got. As he continued to punch the bag it almost came out of the ceiling. That is when he heard the scream. Tommy had thought he was alone. It was pretty late and most sane people were at home with their families. The only people who were here were the cleaning crew. Intrigued by the scream Tommy went to investigate. He didn't have to look very hard or far. As he opened the joining door he discovered a young gymnast lying on the mats. Just as he was about to go help her she raised herself up off of the floor and Tommy looked at her. He almost gasped when he saw who it was. Sam was dresses in a tie-dye leotard. It was a mess of green, white, pink, red and black. She seemed to be limping on her right side, cuts and scrapes covered her arms and a huge bruise was beginning to form on her thigh. Yet she was still going to mount the beam. Tommy watched as she ran at the spring and flipped onto the beam. After which she jumped backwards landed on her hands and then pushed to her feet. Tommy knew where he had seen that move before. He had learned from Jason a while back that Kim had become a gymnastic coach after a bad fall on uneven bars. As he watched Sam he wondered if maybe she had been taught by Kim. Then he watched her turn a cartwheel in to a side handstand. She then looked at the end and was about to dismount when she slipped and fell on to the mat. Tommy heard her scream "FU!" and began pounding on the mat. As she got up Tommy noticed that her left shoulder was hanging a little lower. He then watched as Sam smashed her shoulder against the wall and popped the joint back into place. Tommy cringed as he heard the noise the joint made as it reentered the socket. He then watched with amazement as she took her place at the end of the runway, dipped her feet in chalk and began to run again at the beam. Tommy watched as she threw a full twisting double back to dismount. He only knew what this was because it was what Kim had showed him once. As the alarm went off on his watch Tommy ducked back into the bag room and looked at his watch. It was almost nine and he still hadn't eaten dinner. Tommy grabbed his bag and headed for the door not knowing that his night was just beginning.

Sam had been at the gym since that stupid meeting. No one had seen her and she was thankful for that. If no one saw her then no one would know that she was intentionally trying in hurt herself. She wasn't making it obvious, just in case someone had snuck up on her. Yet she wasn't paying much attention to what she was doing. Resulting in her eating mat and she ate it pretty hard. Since she had walked out on the meeting she didn't have a ride to her aunt's house. So Sam was walking the mile home from the gym. Since she was still hot from her 'work-out' she had only thrown on a pair of sweat pants over her leotard. The cool air hitting her bare arms felt good. Sam looked up at the cloudy sky. It promised rain and lots of it. Sam had loved the rain when she was a little girl. She used to go splashing around in the puddles and trying to catch a rain drop with her tongue. Sam used to think that the rain would wash all of your problems away. No matter how long she stood in the rain now it didn't wash away the fact of what she did. Ever since the accident Sam had changed. Something inside her had snapped when she found out that her dad wasn't her biological father. How could everyone lie to her? How could they sit there knowing that Sam thought Tanner was her father? Didn't her parents ever think about her feelings? All these questions and more floated through her mind as she walked home. Sam looked at her watch, it was almost ten. _Aunt Judy will be asleep by now and I can just sneak in, go up to my room and go to bed without a big fight._ So Sam snuck up to the house, turned the knob, entered and then shut the door. As she turned around a light came on and she found her Uncle Jason sitting in the recliner looking at her. Sam had never seen his eyes that cold before and she knew she was in deep.

"Sit down Samantha."

"Actually I was hoping…"

"I said SIT DOWN"

"Sheesh, okay don't get your panties in a bunch."

Sam sat on the couch and looked at her uncle. There was something different about him that told her she was dead.

"Where have you been Samantha?"

"I was out."

"Where were you?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I asked you."

"I'm sorry I need a better reason than that."

"DAMNIT Sam just tell me."

"NO I'M GOING TO TELL YOU ANYTHING."

"TELL ME NOW."

"WHY SHOULD I? YOU'RE STARTING TO BE AN ASS JUST LIKE THEM."

Her Uncle Jason crossed the room in three strides and slapped Sam squarely across the face. Sam was stunned; her Uncle Jason had never laid a hand to her. At this Sam's anger went into over drive. Sam then pushed her uncle back so that she could have room to maneuver her arms. Unfortunately her uncle came right back into the space and grabbed her neck from behind. He then whispered deadly calm in her ear, "I will not tolerate your behavior. Tomorrow you will apologize to your teachers and your aunt." Sam looked him in the eyes meeting cold with cold. She somehow loosened his grip and pushed him back. She then looked him square in the eye and whispered, "Go to hell, all of you." With that she grabbed the first set of keys and took off out the front door. She squealed out of the drive way and speed off down the road in her aunts car.

He had hit Sam. Jason still couldn't get over the fact that he had just struck his goddaughter and now she was heading to God knows where in her aunt's car. The only thing Jason could think to do was call the cops and report her as a runaway. The moment it was reported Jason went out to look for her.

Tommy was just sitting down with his hot tea when a special news report came on. "A young girl by the name of Samantha Gordon has just been reported as a runaway. She is highly unstable and is driving a 2006 black Ford Mustang. If you happen to see Samantha or the car please contact the police department." Tommy put down his steamy mug, picked up his jacket and went out to his car. _So much for my quite night._ Tommy drove directly to Sam's house. Even though she had been a little monster he wanted to help find her, for her aunt's sake. The woman's love for the witch tugged at Tommy's heart. As he neared her house he saw police cars everywhere. Tommy parked and went up to the door; He rung the doorbell and waited for an answer. It was not Judy who answered the door, but someone he hadn't seen in a long time.

"Jason?"

"Tommy? What are you doing here?"

"I've come to help try to find Sam. What are you doing here?"

"Sam was one of my students at Angel Grove and her aunt called me in to help look. Come in"

Tommy entered the small house and then asked, "Has anyone spotted her?"

"No I'm afraid not. I don't know where she could be. I mean we have looked everywhere in the city."

At this Judy commented, "Maybe she's not in this city. Maybe just maybe she's there." Tommy looked from Judy to Jason with a confused look. Where there was he had no idea, but Jason seemed to because he replied, "Why would she go there?" Judy shook her head and said, "I don't know, but it's the only place we haven't looked." Jason nodded then turned to Tommy and said, "Come with me." Tommy followed Jason and asked, "Where are we going?" Jason looked at him as they got into his car "The Angel Grove cemetery. That's where Sam's mom is buried."

Sam pushed open the gates of the cemetery and then stumbled her way through it. There were hot tears running down her face as she came to her mother's headstone. Sam fell to her knees in front of it. All of the anger that she had kept inside since the funeral came gushing out of her. Sam began punching the headstone and screaming, "I hate you. You hear me I hate you. How could you leave me? How could you drop that bomb on me and then leave me? I still need you mom I still need you. How do I make sense of my life without you? Why did you do this to me?" She was crying as she continued to punch the headstone. With the exhaustion of her beating at the gym and beating the headstone Sam fell next to it and went to sleep as the first fat raindrop fell from the sky.

Okay so I decdied to end it here because if I didn't this chapter would be really long. I'm already working on six and will hoefully have it up tomorrow afte I get home from school. So I will catch ya on the flip side. Thanks to Lavonne Adams for giving me some inspiration .


	6. The Visit

Tommy and Jason had barley left Judy's house when it began to rain. It was raining so hard that they had to pull off of the road before the car got swept away. Tommy hoped that Sam had changed before running away. If she was still in her leotard then she would freeze to death. That was assuming her mom's grave was outside and not in a mausoleum. The more they drove the colder it seemed to get. When they finally got to the cemetery they saw the car, but no one was in it. Jason then went and opened his trunk and threw Tommy a flashlight. Jason then turned to him and said, "I don't really remember where she is buried so we will have to split up and look for Sam." Tommy nodded that he understood and went off in search of Sam. As he was walking through the rows of headstones he saw a pinkish light. It seemed like a beacon pointing him to a certain spot. As he neared the light he saw a figure lying on the ground. Something inside Tommy snapped and he ran to the figure. He came to the person and turned her over; it was Sam. "Over here Jason," he yelled and then felt for a pulse. Sam's skin was cold to the touch and her lips were starting to turn blue. She was still in her leotard and sweat pants. Both of which were soaked from the rain. He noticed that her knuckles were cut and had been bleeding. As he checked her body for any other injuries he found curious scares along both of her forearms. Jason had finally come and dropped onto his knees next to Sam. Tommy turned to is old friend and said, "I think she's gone into hypothermia. We need to get her to a hospital or her body will shut down." Jason nodded and replied, "Can you pick her up and take her to the car." Tommy nodded and then picked up an almost lifeless Sam. He put her in the back seat of Jason's car and then he took the mustang and followed Jason to the hospital.

Sam was woken up by a pink light. She got up and looked around not recognizing anything. She wasn't dressed in her leo, but in a long white flowing gown. As she looked around she noticed a woman dressed in pink gown. As she came forward Sam recognized her. Sam ran to her mother and gave her a big hug. Sam smiled for the first time in a while.

"Mom you're here, where ever here is."

"Hello my darling Sammy Sam."

"Mom what's going on where am I?"

"Darling you are in a place between life and death. I am only here to tell you to hold on. That it is not yet your time to go."

"But mom I want to be with you and dad."

"Sweetie I know, but you need to stay here. Your father still needs to know."

"Why he doesn't care about me?"

"Oh honey."

"Mom was I a one night stand?"

"No you are a white sweetheart. I am sorry for the way I told you about him, but I didn't have enough time."

"Why didn't you tell me when I was little?"

"I didn't want to turn your perfect world upside down. Now I realize my mistake Sam and I'm truly sorry. It is almost time for you to go."

"I don't want to go. I still need you mom."

"Oh honey you will always have me. I will always be in your heart and that way I will never leave you."

Kim kissed Sam on the head and then she disappeared leaving her all alone. Sam sat down and thought _Mom wants me to live and come hell or high water I will live._ As she thought about all the things her mom had said something shiny caught Sam's eye. When she picked it up she saw that it was a key. The more she looked at it the more she loved it. The key was old and silver with a club on top. One of the holes was open so that a silver chain could go through. As Sam put it on she felt a little light headed and then she felt herself slowly moving downward and back into her body.

Once they had gotten to the ER Tommy and Jason carried in Sam. Once they had gotten her a doctor they sat in the waiting room. Jason turned to look at Tommy and said, "You don't have to stay here with me." Tommy looked at his old friend and replied, "I'm not leaving Sam is my student and no matter how badly she has behaved I still care." Jason smiled and then the two men lapsed into silence. After about ten minutes he asked the question that had been on his mind since him and Jason had left the house. "So how do you know Sam?" Jason looked at him and replied, "She was one of my karate students at the youth center. She was the best student I ever had. Always there on time and paying attention; she was great." As Jason finished the doctor came out and said, "Samantha is doing fine. You can go see her now if you want to." Both men stood up and made their way to her room. When Tommy saw her lying there on the bed he was immediately taken back to the time Kim had been in the hospital. Jason pulled up a chair next to her bed and took her hand. Tommy pulled up a chair next to his and stared at Sam. She looked so peaceful, almost like an angel. Although Tommy knew better than to think that she was. As they sat there in silence Tommy watched Sam sleep. It had been about ten minutes before something was finally said. Jason let go of Sam's hand, turned to Tommy and said, "Tommy there is something that you need to know about Sam. She is, Sam is, what I'm trying to say is…" He never got to finish his sentence because at that moment they heard Sam moan and begin to open her eyes. Jason forgot what he was saying and turned all of his attention to Sam. Sam looked up at him and said, "What happened?" Jason gently hugged Sam and replied, "It doesn't matter Sam. Just as long as you're safe now. You about gave me and your aunt a heart attack." Sam smiled and replied, "I'm sorry." Tommy was blown back by that little phrase. He had never heard her say anything that nice to anyone. He then realized that this was the first time he had seen her smile. That smile reminded him so much of Kim. What was it about this girl that reminded him about Kim? He ticked the things off in his mind. One she was a gymnast like Kim. Two she had Kim's attitude. Three she looked like Kim. Fourth and final she acted almost exactly like Kim. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize that Sam had asked him a question. "Sorry I was lost in thought what did you say?" Sam smiled up at him and replied, "I said what brings you here?" Tommy looked at Sam and said, "Well when I saw your report on the news I came to help look."

"Even after all of the horrible things that I have done and said to you?"

"Yes because once upon a time I lost my parents and I acted exactly the way you were. I knew that that wasn't the real you."

"Thank you Dr. Oliver for helping and I'm sorry for all the trouble I have caused you."

Tommy smiled at Sam. As he was about to say something Judy came into the room and practically bathed the girl in hugs and kisses. Sam smiled and laughed as her aunt did this. Tommy looked at Jason and saw him smiling too. He clapped his friend on the back, gave Sam a smile, nodded to Judy and then went home to his nice warm bed.

* * *

Okay so I only got 3 reviews and I put up TWO chapters. Please don't make me beg because I will and then it won't be a pretty sight I assure you. So please review. The more reviews I get the faster I update. Believe me I already have ch. 7 written. It's up to you when it comes out. Toodles 


	7. Reminds Me Of Kim

Disclaimer: I don't own the song I'm Lost Without You. It's by Delta Goodrem and it's a really good song.

It was Sam's first day back at school. After her near death experience she has stayed in the hospital for about two weeks. After that she had to have a week in therapy; to help her deal with the issues of her mom. Today Sam had gotten up with a renewed spirit, ready to face the day. As she got out of the shower she went to her closet and picked out her outfit. She discarded her normal black attire and instead choose a bright pink spaghetti strap shirt with a pair of jeans. She ate breakfast, kissed her aunt goodbye, grabbed her stuff and a jacket and was out the door. Sam didn't live very far from the school so she just walked. When she got there she realized people were staring at her. They hadn't seen this side of her, so it was understandable. As she stopped to look at the bulletin board she heard a voice behind her. "Well hello there." Sam smiled to her self, turned around and replied, "Hello Conner. How are you doing?" The look on his face was just classic. He had the whole dear in the headlights look.

"Sam is that you?"

"Yeah it's me Conner."

"You look so different."

"Thanks I think."

"No no I mean that in a good way."

"How have you been?"

"I've been good. Same old same old."

Sam and Conner exchanged more pleasantries and then the bell rang. Sam looked at Conner and then said, "Well I had better go. Don't want to be late on my first day back." She left Conner standing there thinking _Well that was odd._ All of Sam's teachers had the same reactions to her changed behavior. As she went through the day things just fell into place. Sam was excited to get to her last classes. In science class they were going to study her favorite dinosaur, the pterodactyl. Ever since she was little this had been her favorite dinosaur. She had even built a model of it for her science project. First, though, there was something that she needed to do. As she walked into class she asked Dr. Oliver if she could speak with him out in the hallway. He nodded his head and they both went to the hall. Sam had been mustering up her courage all day to apologize to him. He had gotten the worst of her anger. Out in the hall Sam turned to Dr. Oliver and said, "Dr. Oliver I just wanted to apologize for how I have acted over the past month and a half. I'm terribly sorry for all the trouble I have caused you. I also wanted to give you this." Sam handed him a manila folder and continued. "It is every assignment that I haven't turned in. They are in chronological order stating with the most recent and dating all the way back to our fist class together. You don't have to grade them I just wanted you to know that I have been doing my work." Just as he was about to answer the bell rang. Instead he just smiled and nodded his head. Sam went into the classroom and took her seat ready for the period.

Tommy was surprised at this change in behavior. He had to admit that he liked this Sam better than the old one and from what he saw in the file she had given him she was extremely bright. As he turned to the class he asked a question to start off his lecture. "Can anyone tell me about the pterodactyl?" Immediately Sam's hand went up into the air. This was a first and Tommy was a little taken back. "Yes Sam." Sam smiled at him and then replied, "A pterodactyl is a flying reptile not a dinosaur. It had a wing span up to 40 feet and excellent eye sight to catch its prey because it was a carnivore. Pterodactyls lived during the late Mesozoic period, about 251 to 65 million years ago. Pterodactyl fossils have been found in America, Europe, Africa, and Australia." Tommy was floored by Sam's knowledge on the subject and he said so. "Wow Sam you really know your facts of the pterodactyl." Sam laughed and replied, "Well it was my mom's favorite dinosaur. She taught me everything about it." _Well another likeness to Kim_, Tommy thought as he began his lecture on the ancient bird. As soon as the bell rang Tommy watched as the students filled out of the room. As Sam walked by he thought saw the key around her neck. Before he could check, though, Sam was heading to her last period.

Once in gym they learned that they would have a partner to spot them on the beam. Sam was paired with Kira and she didn't look to happy about this. _She's probably still mad at me for what I said to her on my first day_, Sam thought as she stretched. Once they had warmed up Sam let Kira take the first shot on beam. As Sam watched she noticed that Kira kinda sucked. Her balance was off, she wasn't concentrating and it looked like she just didn't care. As Kira almost fell Sam thought that it was time to help her. After all she was her partner. So Sam took a deep breath and began to try to help the girl.

"Kira do need some help?"

"I don't need any help from you."

"Well your going to get it before you kill yourself. Unless that's what your trying to do?"

"No of course not."

"Okay than, first off you need to center yourself. Gymnastics is all about balance. Next you want to concentrate on what you want to do."

Sam watched as Kira shot her the death look and then centered herself. "Good now you want to keep your back straight, toes pointed. Okay good now take a deep breath lean forward and hold onto the beam with your hands. Okay good now lift your feet up. Great your doing your first beam handstand. Okay now you want to lean to your left a little. Let your feet find the beam, good now bring your hands up. Good job Kira." Kira looked at her and said, "You mean I actually did it?" Sam smiled and nodded her head. The look on Kira's face was enough to put a smile on her face. Throughout the class she helped Kira with other tricks. She taught her a basic beam cartwheel and illusions. Before class was over Mrs. Lewis called everyone around the beam and then asked Sam to do a routine. Sam happily complied and took her place at the end of the runway. She ran and mounted the beam with a punch front. Once on she did a layout step-out and then some useless bit of fluff complete with the butt shelf. She then did a switch step and a switch leap. Sam then did an Omelianchik, which is aback dive with ¼ twist to landing in handstand. She then got ready for a dismount. She took a deep breath and then flipped from one end to the other and dismounted in a double double. This is a double back salto with two twists, one of the hardest moves Sam knew. As her feet hit the ground she stuck the landing and came up in the normal way. She was greeted by cheers from her fellow students. Sam couldn't feel happier and she finally had a feeling that everything would be alright. Little did she know that something very bad was about to happen.

Tommy was finally done grading papers and he had to admit that Sam's work was some of the best he had ever seen. If she had turned all of those papers in she would defiantly have beyond an A in the class. To reward himself for finishing his work and being cooped up in his study for three hours he decided to go for a run in the park. As Tommy was running he thought he heard someone singing. The further he ran off of the path the louder it got. As he rounded a corner he saw Sam sitting on one of the picnic table playing a guitar and singing.

_All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie_

_How my going to be strong without you I need you by my side_

_If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye don't know what I'd do ...I'm_

_lost without you_

_I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you_

_I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you_

Tommy chuckled to himself _Another Kim trait, _he thought as he stood there listening to her song. It was like she had gone back in time and had written a song about how he felt when he received that cursed letter. As Sam finished the song she put her guitar down and stared off at the lake. Tommy was about to continue his jog he heard Sam gasp and say, "Who are you? What do you want with me?" Tommy turned around to see Sam surrounded by tyrannodrones and Zeltrax. Tommy watched as Zeltrax approached Sam and replied, "My master want you." Then to his amazement Sam entered fighting stance and said, "Sorry buddy I'm not into that whole dominatrix scene. If he wants me then you had better be willing to put up a fight." With that she attacked and Tommy was surprised by her fighting style. Jason had told him that he had taught her, yet she fought more like Kim. _Damn ever since Sam came into my classroom I'm thinking about Kim a lot more_. He saw that Sam was beginning to lose so he called the other rangers to help him. Once they were there they were going to power up. Before anyone could though they heard Sam shout, "You messed with the wrong girl you Jurassic Park wanna-bees." The area around her turned a bright shade of green and she seemed to be glowing. After the light subsided they saw Sam standing in the middle of the circle. Nothing had appeared to happen so the tyrannodrones began to attack. They couldn't attack her though, they were being thrown back. That is when Tommy noticed Sam moving her arms. When ever she moved her hand a tyrannodrone was slammed against something. That's when it hit Tommy as to why they would attack her. _She must be very powerful for Mesogog to want her_ he thought. They all watched as she took down everyone.

Sam smiled as she looked around her at the creatures. This was one of the times when she felt lucky to have her powers. What she didn't see was one of the weirdo's sneak up behind her and yank out on of her hairs. "Oww," she said as she turned around. Then in the blink of an eye they were gone. She rubbed the back of her head as she shouted after them. "If that's all you wanted you could have just asked." She then looked around and smiled to herself glad that no one had been watching. If someone had come upon her and seen her she would have to do some damage control. As she looked around once more she caught sight of her guitar. It lay in complete ruins on the ground. Sam picked it up and said, "Zelda is going to kill me." Then she threw what was left of it away and decided that it was time to go home. _Before anyone else decides they want to attack me.

* * *

_

Okay so Thanks for the review. I'm happy for now. Anyway to answer a question and make a statment. Sam will not find out until near the end about Tommy being her dad. If I made you feel sorry for Sam in the graveyard just wait until the next chapter. Toodles 


	8. The Night I lost Everything

It was a Saturday afternoon and Tommy was shut up in his office trying to come up with a reason as to why Mesogog would want Sam's hair. _Maybe they have brought the wizard of deception back_, he thought. As he remembered when the wizard had taken some of his hair and made an evil clone. Fortunately he was able to convince his clone to become good and together they defeated the wizard. He looked at the piece of paper on his desk and counted off his theories. One trying to turn Sam evil, two trying to get her power, and three trying to make an evil clone. The more Tommy thought about the possibilities the angrier he got. No way in hell was he going to let anything happen to Sam. She had finally dealt with the issues between her and her mom. He wasn't going to let some dino freak mess her life up again. As Tommy made this promise to himself he felt a lot better. So he decided to go for jog in the woods around his house. Tommy liked living in the middle of nowhere. It gave him plenty of privacy, which he liked seeing as who he was. So Tommy changed out of his jeans and t-shirt into a pair of black running shorts and a white tank top. Once outside in the warm sun Tommy started off into the woods. About half way through his jog, though, Tommy was attacked by Elsa and tyrannodrones. He immediately stopped running and asked, "What do you want?" Elsa smiled and replied, "What I always want black ranger. Your Dino Gem. Hand it over and we can make this easy on everyone." Tommy entered fighting stance and said, "I don't think so." He then began to attack the closest drone. For a while he had the upper hand, but soon there were to many, before he could call for back up he was pinned to the ground. Elsa came up to him and cut a spike from his hair. As she looked at him she said, "My master thanks you." With that they all disappeared and left Tommy wondering _Now what in the hell was that about. _Tommy got up, dusted off his butt, and returned to his house. Once again trying to figure what Mesogog was planning.

It was Friday morning and the Rangers weren't any closer to figuring out what Mesogog was planning. It didn't make since to just take His and Sam's hair. What did they want with it? Were they hoping to somehow extract the power from their DNA and give it to someone else? All these questions and more bothered Tommy as he got ready to show the video. Since Prom was coming up it was mandatory to show a video on what the consequences of drinking and driving were. When the bell rang and everyone was settled he began. "As you all know Prom is coming up and we all know what most people will be doing." He looked pointedly at some students and continued. "I want you all to pay attention to this video on drunk driving." Tommy saw Sam's head snap up at the mention of drunk driving. She then put her hand in the air and waited for him to call on her. Tommy nodded his head and she said, "I can't watch this video Dr. O." Tommy shook his head and replied, "It's mandatory Sam everyone has to watch it." "But…" She began and Tommy said, "No buts you have to watch it." He then turned around, put the video in and went to his desk. The problem with where his desk was position was that he couldn't see Sam starting to freak out. About ten minutes into the movie he heard someone scream. "NNNNOOOOOO." As he looked up from his desk he saw Sam with her hands around her face, rocking back and forth, and screaming. "MOM, DAD, NOOOOOOO." Tommy got up and asked, "Sam what's wrong." She didn't seem to hear him and just rocking back and forth and screaming. Tommy yelled at Conner to turn the movie off. Once it was off Sam calmed down. Her eyes got big when she saw everyone staring at her. She then put her hand to her mouth, got up, and ran out the door. Tommy turned back to the class and said, "Work on the questions at the end of chapter 6. I will be right back." Tommy then went out of the room and ran down the hall to look for Sam. As he went outside he saw her by one of the trees and she seemed to be throwing up. He came up behind her and held her hair out of her face. Once she was done he directed her to the bench and let her rest for a while. "Sorry for interrupting your class," she said without opening her eyes. "You don't need to apologize for anything. Are you okay now?" Sam shook her head yes and replied, "It's just seeing all of that is still hard." Tommy looked at her and asked, "Where your parents killed by a drunk driver?" Sam looked at him and said, "No I killed them." Tommy recognized this as he remembered blaming himself for his parents' deaths. "You didn't kill them Sam, it was an accident." Sam shook her head and replied, "No you don't understand I killed them. I was driving the car."

There she had said it. Sam saw the confused look on Dr. O's face so she began to explain what happened the night of the accident. "We were heading back from the theater. It was my sixteenth birthday and they had just taken me to see my favorite play, Romeo and Juliet. It's not what most people would want for a sweet sixteen, but it's exactly what I wanted. Anyway after the play it was such a nice night that I begged my dad to let me drive home. After lots of begging, puppy eyes, and a look from mom he finally let me drive. On the way home me and my dad were fighting about what station to listen to on the radio. I wanted to listen to rock and dad wanted to listen to country. Mom was egging both of us on from the passenger seat. Dad thought that he would take matters into his own hands. He unbuckled his seat belt and leaned over the console and pushed the button. I looked over at him for about half a minute. No one saw the other car cross the meridian. When I saw the headlights I didn't have time to swerve or step on the breaks. We hit him dead on going about 45 mph. Dad went through the windshield, he died almost instantly. Mom's airbag didn't deploy all the way and she died later in the hospital that night. I only got minor cuts and bruises." As she stopped Sam pulled up the sleeves on her shirt and showed Dr. O. the scars on her forearms. Tears were rolling down her cheeks as she continued. "Right before she died my mom told me that my dad wasn't my biological father. Then right after she died the police told me that the man who had hit us was perfectly fine. They tested his blood alcohol level and it was twice the legal limit. The bar he had come from had just let him walk out the front door all hammered. Ever since then if I hear tires screech or see and hear sirens I'm taken back to that night. The Night I lost every thing." Sam looked at her teacher and then said, "It was all my fault if I hadn't been driving then my dad would have been able to save us. I would still have my life and my parents." There tears were still coming as Dr. O. took her by the shoulders and replied, "It was not your fault Sam. The guy was drunk and there was nothing you could do about that. All you can do now is move on with your life." Sam wiped her eyes and asked, "Would it be inappropriate if I gave you a hug?" She watched as Dr. O. smiled and nodded his head yes. As she hugged him she felt a sense of security wash over her. Then they walked back into the school ready to face the future.

Tommy called a meeting of the Dino Rangers. The subject was of the hair taken by Mesogog's goons and Sam. "We need to protect her," Tommy stated as he looked at the other rangers. "Yeah because I don't want to be on the end of that hand flicking," Conner said. "It's called telekinesis and yeah it would be really bad to be on the other end of it." Ethan said has was inputting data into his computer. Kira walked up and asked, "Dr. O. is it possible that she could be a Power Ranger?" Tommy looked at Kira and replied, "I don't know. She might have a Dino Gem, but that is very unlikely." At this Ethan looked up from his computer and asked, "Do you think she is an alien?" Everyone laughed and Tommy answered, "No I don't think so." Trent looked up and said, "What if she is the one in the prophecy." Tommy looked at Trent and replied, "No the prophecy clearly states that the child is of the rose and star. No girl has been the red ranger. Look it doesn't matter who she is all that matters is that we need to protect her." The rangers stayed late into the night devising a plan to watch over Sam.

* * *

So am I making you guys want to scream at your computers yet. One of my friends said that she want to scream at Tommy when she reads this. Anyway I hope you guys like it and will review. I will be out of town for Thanksgiving, but fear not I will take my laptop with me. Catcha all on the filp side :) 


	9. Back to Angel Grove

Okay so Jas is in **bold**, Tay in _Italics_, and Kev is underlined

* * *

Since it was Saturday Sam planned to visit Angel Grove. She couldn't wait to go to Ernie's Juice Bar for a milkshake. Ever since moving to Reefside she had been dying for one. She also couldn't wait to see her best friends Jasmine, Taylor and Kevin. The four had been friends since grade school. Sam also couldn't wait to see the rest of her godparents and go to her mom's spot. Sam loved that little spot by the lake. Her mom had taken her to it a lot when she was little. While she was there she could also do a little digging into who her dad was. As Sam got out of the shower she picked out her clothes for the trip. Sam was wearing a lime green shirt with a black mini skirt. She also brought her leo because she knew that Jas and Tay would want to practice. In addition to her leo Sam packed an overnight bag. She planned to spend the entire weekend in Angel Grove. As she came downstairs she saw her aunt talking to her uncle. Sam skipped the last few steps, shouted "Uncle Jason!", and jumped into his open arms. He twirled her around and then set her back on the ground. He smiled at her and asked, "Are you ready to go Sammy Sam?" Sam smiled back and answered, "Ready? I was born ready." Uncle Jason laughed as he picked up her overnight bag and headed out to the car. Sam promised her Aunt Judy that she would be good, kissed her goodbye, and got into the car. Little did Sam know that she was being trailed. It was a long ride to Angel Grove, but her and her uncle had no problem passing the time. Sam and her uncle talked about everything under the sun. She even told him about her performing in the shining star competition at Ernie's. She told him that she was going to sing her mom's song Lost Without You. Her uncle thought that this was a really good idea. From there they talked about martial arts and that subject sustained the rest of the way there. Once they got to Uncle Jason's house Sam ran and gave her Aunt Amy a big hug and then went up to her room. She then packed a gym bag and head to the youth center and to her friends.

Conner, Trent, Kira, and Ethan followed Sam all the way to Angel Grove. They followed from a distance, although it wouldn't have mattered if Sam saw them. Thanks to Haley Sam wouldn't be able to recognize them. She had given them special id scramblers that changed their appearances. So they could get as close to Sam as they wanted and she wouldn't suspect a thing. From the house they followed her to the youth center. The saw Sam and the older guy get out and head in, so they did the same. Once inside Sam went to the bar and the older guy kissed her on the cheek and headed off through a door. For the next three hours they stuck close to Sam.

Sam sat at the juice bar and was tapping her hands along to the music when Ernie came out from the back.

"It can't be Samantha Gordon."

"Hey Ernie, How's it hanging?"

"Well it's been good kiddo. How have you been holding up?"

"I'm doing good, but I would be even better if I could get an Ernie Special."

"One Ernie Special comin' up."

Sam then turned around and surveyed the crowd. _Look and you shall find_, Sam thought as she spotted her three best friends. Sam then got up and said, "Jas, Tay, and Kev you had better get your butts over here right now." The three looked up and ran to hug her. It was a jumble of greetings. After the greetings they sat down, ordered, and began to catch up.

"So what have you guys been up to?"

"**Nothing much really just school and practice."**

"_Yeah the team is getting really good, although I wish we still had our captain."_

"Yeah how's the gymnastic team at Reefside?"

"We don't have one so I have been getting rusty."

"_Yeah right you get rusty that's funny Sammy."_

"**Are you still throwing double backs and dangerous stuff?"**

"Oh you know it. The more dangerous the better."

"Now that's the Sam we know and love."

"Oh Kev I heard about you and Tay congrats. How long has it been?"

"About one year."

"_It's a year and a half Kev. Honestly you would forget your head if it wasn't screwed on."_

"What about you Jas any prospects?"

"**No there is no one out there with my love of gymnastics and computer games. Honestly I think that I'm doomed to be alone."**

"No you'll find someone trust me. How about we practice now I'm getting restless."

The Rangers watched as Sam sat down with three people. Jas was an African American beauty. She had milk chocolate skin, honey colored eyes, and black hair done in a double French braid. Tay on the other hand had fair skin, sapphire blue eyes, and deep red hair done in a fish tail. Kev was a muscular guy with short blonde hair, tan skin, and grey eyes. They watched and listened as the four friends talked. Once they began to move away from the table the Rangers kept a close eye on Sam, except for one who was looking at Jas. They watched as the guy sat down on the edge of the mat and the girl disappeared. The Rangers were just about to send Kira in when they cam out in leotards. Conner's breath caught as he saw Sam. There was something about her that made him go blank.

"**So Sam how's the catch at Reefside?"**

"Not to shabby."

"_Found your player have you?"_

"As a matter of fact I did."

"_Oh you have to tell us who he is."_

"No I'm not telling. It's private."

"**Well what sport does he play?"**

"If you must know Soccer."

"_Is the star player."_

"Yes he's my knight in shining armor."

"**Is he that really hot brunette?"**

"Um Jas most of them are brunette."

"_Well what she means is that one with the incredible hair."_

"If you can throw a Rulfova then I will tell you."

"_That's like suicide. Which by the way how are you holding up; have you been cutting anymore?"_

"I'm doing fine, no I haven't been cutting. I got it all out in therapy."

"**Well that's good. So Sam are you going to go first or am I?"**

"I'll go first Jas."

"Master," Elsa said as she entered the lair. Mesogog turned to her and replied, "Yes Elsa." Elsa stood in front of her master and handed him the paper.

"It's a match; it seems that Oliver never knew about his daughter. Could she be the child that was prophesized about?"

"I believe that she is Elsa. Now who could be the mother?"

"I will do some digging into Sam's school records and cross reference anything I find to Oliver's records at Angel Grove."

"Yes and we will finally be one step closer to returning the planet to the way it was and should be."

"And finally be able to destroy the Power Rangers once and for all."

They both laughed manically and Elsa left feeling victory in their grasp.

* * *

Okay I know boring chapter but it had to be written. You get to see their wonderful plan in action. It will be a bigger chapter next time. Catch ya on the flip side 


	10. Dreaming of you tonight

Sam sat in her room looking through her uncle's old year books. She was looking for any clue as to who this Oliver guy could be. As she scanned the pages her eyes came to rest on a picture of her mom dancing with a guy she had never seen before. He had long brown hair and from what she could tell he was built. Sam smiled as she read the caption; _Tommy O. and Kimberly H. slow dancing at the sweethearts dance._ Sam turned the page and continued to search for a guy named Oliver.

Tommy was sitting in his study waiting on a report from the Rangers. He had been going through the possibilities, but nothing seemed to be looking good for them. If Mesogog did make a copy of Sam she would be tough to beat. If he did make a copy then what would he do with the real Sam? Tommy was so deep in his thoughts that when the phone rang he jumped. Tommy picked the phone up and said, "Hello." On the other end he heard Conner's voice reply, "Dr. O. Sam is safe inside some old guy's house. It seems that she is somehow related to him. We heard her say he was her uncle." Tommy took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes before saying, "Okay guys come on home. I don't think that anything will happen to her there. Mesogog needs her alive and healthy if he wants to try anything." Tommy said goodbye, hung up the phone, and went to bed. Tommy was back in the graveyard. It was foggy and the only thing he could see was a pink light coming from up ahead. He cautiously made his way towards it, but it kept moving back. Tommy started to run at it and as he was running he tripped over a headstone. As he looked back at it he saw the name written upon it. Tommy gasped as he saw the name Kimberly Hart written upon it. On top of the headstone he saw a Crane carrying a red rose in its beak. As Tommy reached for the rose the ground beneath him gave way and he started to fall. Tommy jerked awake; damp with sweat Tommy got out of bed, grabbed a shirt, and went outside. As he stared at the rising sun he pondered the meaning of the dream. His mind had only come up with one possible explanation. Since he had met Sam she had reminded him of Kim. Since the letter he had buried his feelings for her deep in his heart. The dream must have meant that because of Sam his feelings for Kim were being dug up from their grave. The sun was fully up now; Tommy was satisfied with his explanation for the crazy dream and got ready for the day.

She had searched all night and had finally found the connection. Elsa hurried in to tell her master the good news. "Master I have found the connection. Samantha's mother was none other than the original pink ranger. Kimberly Hart left for Florida in the middle of her junior year. This means that she would have been pregnant with Samantha and Oliver would have never known about it. This means that she is the child that was prophesied about. " Her master smiled and said, "Good work Elsa. Where is the girl now?" Elsa looked her master in the eye and replied, "She is visiting her godfather in Angel Grove. He is the original Red Ranger master" Her master turned away and then said, "Let's give the Rangers one chance to give up their powers before we take her. If they don't then we will take the girl. Forcing Oliver to trade his Gem for his daughter." Elsa then left to go get Zeltrax and the tyrannodrones.

Sam was packed and ready to go back to Reefside. She had stopped by the youth center and said goodbye to Jas, Tay, Kev, and Ernie. Then her and her uncle had hit the road. Sam spent the first few minutes of the trip looking in the mirror. She was already missing Angel Grove. Sam eventually became happy again and talked to her uncle about how she was so happy to see everyone again. Once back in Reefside her uncle dropped her off at her Aunt Judy's house. Sam went inside, kissed her aunt on the cheek, and put her stuff in her room. She then went into her closet, picked out her mom's guitar, and began practicing for the competition. Sam had chosen to sing one of her mom's songs. It was titled Lost Without You and her mom had told her that it was written about her high school sweetheart. Sam tried to practice in her room, but found it too much of an enclosed space. So she asked her aunt if she could go to the park and practice. Her aunt Judy had said it was okay so Sam put the guitar back in its case and went off to the park. Once she was at the park she was able to practice. Sam was half way through the song when she heard fighting sounds. Curious she decided to check it out; what she saw was not what she expected. Hidden behind a tree Sam watched as that freaky guy Zeltrax and those freak creatures battled the Power Rangers. Sam had heard of them, but she had never seen them up close. She watched as the Black Ranger battled with Zeltrax, while the Red, Blue, Yellow, and White fought the creatures. She was so into the scene that she didn't realize that one of the creatures had snuck up behind her. The creature pushed her forward so that she was pushed into the clearing and the focus of the Power Rangers. The freaks stopped their attacks on the Rangers and focused on her. As they began to attack her Sam fought back. Between her and the Rangers they were able to send the weirdo's packing. As Sam turned she tripped over a rock and was caught by the Red Ranger.

"Thanks, I'm such a klutz"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I can hold my own in a fight."

"You should have left the fighting to us," the Black Ranger said.

"Yeah you could have been hurt," the Blue Ranger replied

"Look I'm fine. I didn't get hurt and I helped you guys so I don't see the problem."

"Just leave the fighting to us next time," the Yellow Ranger said

"Yeah it would be hard on us if an innocent bystander got hurt," the White Ranger said.

Sam nodded her head and watched as the Rangers disappeared. She then went back to her place and continued to practice her song.

Tommy and the other rangers were called into action by Zeltrax and tyrannodrones attacking in the park. The Rangers took on the tyrannodrones and Tommy got Zeltrax. While they were fight Zeltrax shouted, "Give up your Gems or you'll be sorry." "NEVER," Tommy shouted back as he began a fresh attack on the metal head. About half way through the battle a tyrannodrone pushed Sam into the middle of the fight. Tommy suddenly had the over whelming need to protect her at all costs. It wasn't the normal innocent bystander in danger feeling either. It went deeper than that, but he didn't have time to ponder exactly what was happening. He watched as Sam held her own in the fight and helped to drive them away. Once the fight was over him and the other Rangers talked to Sam about how she should have let them handle it. Sam put up a fight, but in the end she nodded her head and returned to her spot. Tommy and the others then went back to his house to determine the meaning behind this attack. He knew that something more was coming. He just didn't know what it was or when it was going to come. He just knew that it was coming and that Sam would be a part of it.

Sam had finally finished fine tuning her song when she saw a faint green light. Sam went to investigate and found a woman dressed in black walk towards her. Sam put her guard up as the woman drew near. The woman looked her over and said, "Are you Samantha Gordon?" Sam looked the woman straight in the eye and replied, "Depends on who's asking." The woman chuckled and said, "I'm Elsa and I have information about your biological father. If you come with me I can take you to a person who can answer all of your questions." Sam was stunned, she had been working for five months trying to figure out who the guy was and here was this woman who had information on him. Sam was torn between passing up the chance to finally find out who her dad was and her own safety. In the end she opted to go with the woman. She figured that she could always use her powers to get her out of trouble. She looked at the woman and said, "All right, what do I have to do?"

* * *

Okay so I finally got sometime to write Chapter 10. I felt so bad for you guys to have to read boring Chapter 9 that I decided to stay up and write Chapter 10. Yaay Tommy gets fatherly instincts and the plot thickens. Anyway please R&R the more reviews the faster I type (excluding chapter 9) Catch ya on the flip side 


	11. Kimberly Hart

The moment that Sam stepped through the portal she knew that she had made a mistake. She cautiously walked in front of Elsa, not trusting her completely. Sam had a funny feeling that she had just gotten herself into deep shit. Yet she followed the instructions Elsa gave her to find this person. Sam wanted more than anything to find her biological father; she had so many questions to ask him. Her mom had always told her that she looked like her dad. Sam had looked at her dad and saw no resemblance to Tanner Gordon. Now she knew what her mother had been talking about all those years ago. While taking the trip down memory lane Sam didn't realize that she had stopped in front of a door. Elsa walked forward, opened it up, and ushered Sam in. The room was dark and Sam could barley make out someone sitting in a chair in the corner. She looked at Elsa half expecting her to shout gottcha and reveal the hidden camera. Nothing happened except Elsa pointed to the man (Sam assumed it was a man) and pushed her towards him. Sam slowly came up to the man and said, "Can you really tell me about my father?" Sam heard the man chuckle and reply, "Yes Samantha I can tell you about your father. He has been a pain in my side since he moved to Reefside." With that being said the man leaned forward and revealed himself. Only he wasn't a man he was a thing, a big, ugly, disgusting looking thing. Sam turned to run but was met by Elsa. She then turned to both sides looking for an escape route. She was met by those dino freaks and the metal head she had seen the Black Ranger fighting earlier. Sam knew that she had two choices. One she could go quietly or she could go kicking, fighting, and screaming. Sam liked the second choice the best so she entered fighting stance and said, "Bring it on!"

Tommy had a feeling that something was very wrong. So he went downstairs and checked a scan of the city. It seemed that everything was quiet and in order. So why did he have this feeling that someone was in trouble. Just to be on the safe side he checked in on Conner, Kira, Ethan, Trent, and Haley. They were all at the cyber café hanging out after the battle. He still couldn't believe that Sam had been there. She had fought with bravery and courage. _Exactly like Kim_, Tommy thought. He was over trying to figure out why Sam reminded him so much of Kimberly. He just figured that she acted so much like Kim and that's why he was reminded of her. Tommy went out onto his back porch and watched as the sun began to set. Everything looked so peaceful and happy; as he watched the sunset he wondered how he ever thought that something had been wrong.

Sam was getting her ass handed to her. She had begun the attack with the upper hand. She had first taken some of the dino freaks, and then she kicked the bucket head in the stomach, after that she had rounded on Elsa. The monsters were stunned for a little bit not thinking that she would attack. _They were dead wrong_, Sam thought as she was punch in the stomach by Elsa. Sam had always been one to stand up and fight for self defense. After, thought, the monsters had recovered from their shock and began to attack back. Sam held her own against the Jurassic park rejects, but when Zeltrax and Elsa joined the fight she knew she was in trouble. Sam round-house kicked Elsa and then moved onto Zeltrax. Unfortunately for Sam Elsa had recovered more quickly than Sam thought possible. All she felt was a sharp pain on the neck and then it was lights out.

The girl fell into a heap on the floor as Elsa had just injected her with the stun serum. _Good_, Mesogog thought as he walking in a circle around the sleeping girl. Maybe he didn't have to destroy her. Maybe he could make a serum to turn her evil and raise her as his own. He laughed at himself; she was the falcon and carne child. She had more good in her that every single Power Ranger combined. He would have to destroy her, but not before he tortured Oliver with her. It would just crush him to find out he had a daughter and then watch her be tortured to death. He laughed maniacally in his head as he ordered Elsa and Zeltrax to take her to a holding table. He smiled down at the girl and said, "You are going to help me destroy your father and then I will destroy you." He turned from her and said, "Elsa put me through to Oliver and the other Rangers. Tell him I'm going to make him an offer that he can't refuse."

Tommy and the other Rangers were sitting in his basement when the call came through. Tommy turned and looked at the screen to find, not his background, but Mesogog staring at him. Not sure if this was real or not he just stared at the screen. By now the other Rangers had huddled around the computer to get a better view of what was going on. They too were confused until he began to speak.

"Ahh it's so good to see you Oliver, I trust that you are doing well."

"What do you want Mesogog?"

"Can't I stop by for a friendly chat?"

"No, now what do you want?"

"Your Dino Gems, of course."

"Ha fat chance."

"Well then I guess we will have to do this the hard way. Elsa bring _her_ in."

The moment Tommy had heard the word her he knew that something bad was happening. He watched as Elsa wheeled in a table with a person strapped to it. He couldn't see who it was, but he could tell that they were still alive. Once again Mesogog came back into view. "Now I have something of yours that I think you will want back. Give me your Dino Gems and she won't get hurt." Tommy took his eyes off of the person in the back and looked at his archrival. "Tell us first who she is." He watched as Mesogog nodded to Elsa and she pushed the table into view of the screen. Tommy heard the others gasp as he caught sigh of who exactly was on that table. There lying unconscious, bound, and sleeping peacefully was Sam. She looked like hell; she had cuts over every visible part of her body. Her jeans were torn at the thigh and her shirt had been chopped short. Tommy figured that she was taken kicking and screaming. He couldn't take his eyes away from her as he listened to Mesogog's demand "I want you, Oliver, to bring me the Gems. I will give you a portal to travel to my lair. You are to come alone and morphed. Do you understand?" Tommy nodded to show that he understood; he still hadn't taken his eyes off of Sam. "Oh and Oliver no funny business; if you don't bring me those Gems Samantha is going to take a long nap." The screen shut off and Tommy turned to his team. Everyone was looking at him to do something, but he was at a complete loose. They had Sam, they could not risk them hurting her or turning her evil. Either way it spelt bad news for the Rangers. The only choice they had was to give up their Gems. Tommy looked at the team to tell them what had to be done. Fortunate for him Conner spoke up first. "We can't let those freaks hurt Sam. We have no choice we have to give them up." Kira looked at Tommy and asked, "Why do they want you to come morphed Dr. O.?" Tommy looked at Kira and answered, "I have no idea, but Conner is right we can't let them hurt Sam." Everyone nodded and placed their Dino Gems in Tommy's outstretched hand. He looked up at them and said, "You guys are very brave for doing this. Don't worry we will get both Sam and the Gems back." With that Tommy morphed and headed for the location of the portal that Mesogog would send. He went straight to the location of the portal trying to come up with a plan to get Sam and the Gems back. Unfortunately he was coming up with nothing. Once he reached the location he found Elsa and Zeltrax there to escort him to the lair. He knew that they weren't going to hurt him; they already had their trump card. Once he had was inside the lair he turned to Mesogog and said, "I want to see Sam before I give you anything." Mesogog just laughed and pointed a claw behind him. Tommy turned and saw Sam tied to the table still knocked out cold. He went over and checked for a pulse. He found it strong and he let out a breath he didn't know that he had been holding. He then turned his attention to the cuts on her arms. None of them looked deep enough to need stitches. He looked into her face and saw a huge bruise beginning to form on her forehead. Once he was satisfied that she was going to be okay he turned back to Mesogog. Only he didn't find Mesogog, he was met by Zeltrax and Elsa. Before he could fight them they had him restrained also. Mesogog then approached him and said, "Now Oliver I'm going to show you exactly why I chose Sam to get you here. Elsa wake up our guest of honor." Tommy watched as Elsa went over to Sam, brought her into view of him, and woke her up. He watched as she blinked and adjusted to the light. Once she was fully alert she began to try to get out of her binds. It was no use they were as tight as ever. So she turned to Mesogog and said, "You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into." Tommy watched as Mesogog laugh and Elsa strike Sam in the stomach. She reacted and tried very hard to get her breathing even. Tommy felt his heart break as he looked at Sam through his helmet. As soon as she recovered she looked at Tommy with a confused look on her face. Mesogog then said, "Your probably wondering why the Black Ranger is here. Well I will tell you; he is our other guest of honor and has graciously decided to trade his Gems for your life." Sam looked at him and shook her head; I'll be fine she mouthed. Tommy shook his head as if to say I'm not leaving without you. "Tell the Black Ranger who you are Samantha," Mesogog said as he looked between the two. Sam spat in his face and said, "Go to hell you vile creature." Tommy knew that she was going to be hurt and sure enough Elsa pushed a button causing Sam to twitch with pain. Tommy yelled for them to stop hurting her. Lest they forget he still had the Gems. The torture stopped and Tommy looked at Sam as she recovered. "Just tell me so I can get you out of here," Tommy said as he looked at her. Sam looked at him and said, "I'm Samantha Gordon." Mesogog laughed and the said, "Now tell him who your mother was." Tommy saw Sam open her mouth to tell him off again so he headed her off. "Just tell me who she was." He saw Sam shoot him the death look and said, "Kimberly Gordon." Tommy stopped as he heard the name Kimberly praying to God that Gordon was her maiden name. He watched as Sam was twitching again and Mesogog say, "Her maiden name." Sam screamed, "HART…HART…HART. Her name was Kimberly Hart." Tommy froze and looked into Sam's eyes from behind his helmet. Now he knew why she looked so familiar. He saw most of that face in the mirror everyday when he got up. How could he be so stupid as to not put two and two together? Tommy tried with a new strength to fight the bonds, they only grew tighter. He then watched as Sam passed out cold onto the table. "SAM," Tommy shouted as he watched his new found daughter collapse on the table. Tommy looked at Mesogog and said, "What have you done to her?" Mesogog looked confused, but before he could answer the room began to shake and glow. Tommy looked at Sam as she began to glow green. He saw the bond holding her rip apart and Sam get up off of the table. She turned to Mesogog and said, "You are going to regret even laying your ugly face on me." He then watched as Sam did something that he hadn't seen done in a long time. She put her hand behind her back and yell, "It's Morphin time."

* * *

Dun...Dun...Dun. Okay sorry for not updating quicker I have had a lot on my plate lately. I hope that you love my little cliff hanger. Reviews are always welcome and I'll catch ya all on the flip side :) 


	12. It's about time

"Star Rose," she shouted as she pulled her morpher in front of her. Tommy had to close his eyes from the bright white light. When he opened them he saw not Sam, but a white clad Ranger. From her left shoulder to her right hip was talon/claw marks letting the pink through. The belt around her waist was red and Tommy saw some old friends. On her left hip was the dragon blade and on her right was Saba. Although the helmet was white it resembled the Green Ranger helmet. Tommy was brought out of his trance by Mesogog's voice. "So you are the prophesized Ranger." He watched as Sam replied, "Damn straight." They began to circle each other and Zeltrax and Elsa joined in as well. Before any one of them could attack, however, Sam shouted "Dragon Kick." She caught Zeltrax straight in the chest and made him fly into the nearest wall. Where he was held by a flaming green light. Elsa outraged by the attack started for Sam. She saw this and shouted, "Crane Blast." Tommy watched as she pulled a pink blaster out in the blink of an eye and fire. She hit Elsa and sent her crashing to the floor. Where she too stayed held this time by a flaming pink light. Sam then turned her attention to Mesogog. As they circled each other Tommy watched as Sam held Saba and the power bow behind her back. Right as Mesogog was about to speak Sam strung Saba in the power bow and shouted, "Tiger arrow." Saba stuck Mesogog and held him in a bright white tube. Sam then raced over to him and undid the bonds. Tommy looked at his daughter with pride. "Are you okay," she asked him? Tommy didn't want to revel his identity just yet so he only shook his head. "Good we need to get outta here before those bonds break." Just as she finished the lights went out and all the villains were released. "Get them," Elsa shouted as Tommy grabbed Sam's arm and ran. They ran until they met a dead end, they turned around to find themselves cornered by Elsa, Zeltrax, Mesogog, and tyrannodrones.

Sam whispered, "We don't have time for this." She was using up her power and fast. So She began to glow again only this time it was a mixture of lights. Calling on the power she had left Sam prayed that she didn't pass out. On one look it was green, then red, white, and finally pink. Everyone was lifted off of the floor and suspended in midair. Sam then called on the last of her power and opened a portal.

Their legs collided with the forest floor and they fell onto the leaf-covered bottom. Tommy stood up and brushed off his backside. "Are you all right," he asked Sam as he held his hand out for her? She took his hand and replied, "Yeah I'm fi…" Before she could finish she collapsed and returned to her regular self. Tommy fell onto his knees right beside her. As he looked into her face he saw her pale white complexion. As he powered down he took out his cell phone and called the only person who could tell him anything. "Jason meet me at the Reefside Emergency Room, it's about Sam." As he hung up he picked up his daughter and carried her to the jeep, he then high tailed it the ER. Once she was there and in the doctor's care he sat in the waiting room for his best friend. When he saw Jason run through the automatic doors he stood up to show him where he was. Jason ran over to him and began asking a million question a minute. "Where is Sam? What happened? Is she going to be all right?" Before Tommy could answer any of these questions Sam's doctor came and explained everything. "She is resting comfortably in room 6. We don't know what is wrong, but she is in a coma and we are monitoring her brain activity. We don't know if or when she will wake up, only time can tell. If you would like to go and see her it's the last room on the right." Tommy and Jason ran down the hallway and to her room. Tommy's heart broke as he saw Sam lying in a hospital bed with wires attached to her head. He watched as Jason pulled up a chair, sat next to Sam's bed, and took her hand. Tommy pulled up a chair across from Jason and asked him the question that had been on his mind ever since he had found out about his daughter. "Why did you never tell me about Sam being my daughter?" He watched as Jason looked up at him with a tired look in his eyes.

"It was Kim's last wish that I not tell you about Sam."

"Why would she do that? Was she ever going to tell me? Is that why she wrote that letter?"

"Bro I have no idea. The only person who can answer those questions was Kim."

Tommy lapsed into silence as he looked at Sam. Deep in thought he didn't realize that Jason had just asked him a question. "Sorry what?" Jason smiled a small smile and asked, "Now how did this really happen?" Tommy began the long story of what had happened in the lair. Once he was done explaining he asked Jason another question that had been on his mind. "Why did she pass out like that? Is she really the prophesized Ranger? How did she get the coins recharged?" Jason looked up at him and answered, "Yes she is the Star Rose. She passed out because she used too much power to fast. It's like a car if you don't let it warm up your engine will blow out. As to how she got a hold of a recharged coin you'll have to ask her when she wakes up." The two men spent the rest of the visiting hours staring at the sleeping girl. Over the next month the only time Tommy left Sam's side was to go to school. During the night he used his power of invisibility to stay by her side. One day after class the other Rangers had finally caught up with him and asked him what happened. He explained everything, even the part about Sam being his daughter. They were all just as surprised as he was. One the last day of school he got a call from Jason that Sam was finally awake. Tommy was a little scared of going to see her. He knew that sooner or later he would have to tell her the truth and he wasn't sure if he was ready for that wound in his heart to reopen. Finally a week later he dialed her aunt's house. When he heard Judy's voice over the phone Tommy let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding.

"Gordon residence Judy speaking."

"Hello Judy its Dr. Oliver, I was wondering if I could speak with Sam."

"Oh hello Dr. Oliver, I'm afraid Sam is not here. She decided to spend the summer in Angel Grove with her godfather."

"Thank you Judy goodbye."

Tommy hung up the phone and went to his closet to pack an overnight bag. _I guess I'm going to Angel Grove_, he thought as he packed.

The moment Sam had woken up Jason insisted that she spend the summer with him in Angel Grove. He knew that eventually Tommy would tell her and he wanted it to be where it had all started. As he was walking back to his room from checking to make sure the house was lock he heard Sam talking. He slowly opened the door and found Sam sitting on the bay window looking up into the sky. "I saved him, mom, it was such a rush. Now I know why you became a Power Ranger." At this Jason cleared hi throat to announce his presence. Sam turned to him with a what look on her face. Jason went over to where she was sitting and kissed her on top of the head. "Hey Sammy tell your mom I miss and love her. Goodnight Sam, I love." As she turned back to the window she replied, I love you too." When Jason entered his room he found his beautiful wife Amy reading a book. Her crystal clear blue eyes turned to him as he sat on the bed. She wrapped her arms his neck and said, "You know I have been thinking and since your really good with Sam what do you think about having kids of our own?" Jason turned to his wife and replied, "Only on one condition…we start now." Amy laughed as Jason pulled her close to him looking forward to trying.

Tommy lay in bed thinking about his days in high school. His mind settled back to the day when Sam had been conceived. He remembered it like it was yesterday.

Flashback 

_He had just finished running around the park. Today was the karate competition and he wanted to be ready. As he took a break by the lake he heard a voice behind him say, "Well hello Handsome." He prayed with all his might that when he turned around he would find the love of his life standing there. Sure enough when he turned around he found Kimberly Hart leaning against a tree. When their eyes locked Kim ran towards him and engulfed him in a bone-breaking hug. Once he had set her down she said, "Well aren't you going to say anything?" He laughed and replied, "Let me catch the breath you take away beautiful." Kim smiled up at him and replied with a passionate kiss. They spent the whole day together, only being apart when he was competing. After the party at Ernie's Juice Bar they went to his house. In the middle of a make out session Kim said, "Tommy I want you to be my fist." He looked at her with a confused look in his eyes. Was she really serious? Apparently she was because without waiting for an answer she grabbed his pulled him to his bedroom. When they collapsed on his bed he asked, "Are you sure beautiful?" She smiled at him and replied, "I have never been more sure about anything in my entire life." After their love making they both held tight to each other as they drifted back to reality. As she slept on his chest he stroked her hair and thought, _I'm one lucky guy.

End of Flashback 

That was the last time he had seen Kim. Giving up all hope of going to sleep He got up and got ready for his road trip. On the outside of town he stopped by at a flower shop and bought a single pink rose. He planned to take a little detour on his way to Jason's house. Once he arrived at Angel Grove cemetery he went to Kim's headstone. Once he noticed the crane symbol on the marker he laughed at himself. He had been so close to the truth months before. Tommy squatted, placed the rose on the wet grass, and said, "Hello beautiful." "It's about time Handsome," a voice behind him said.

* * *

Sorry it took so long for me to get this up. My computer crashed and I had to reset it and lost everything. Anywho I hope that you like my little twist at the end. Thanks to all the people who reviewed on chap 11 I'm really thankful. See ya soon hopefully. 


	13. Aren't you dead?

Tommy stopped cold. He couldn't have really heard her voice. When he turned around he had to grab onto the headstone so that he didn't lose his balance. There standing in front of him was Kimberly Hart, the woman he loved. She had on a long flowing white dress that seemed to glow with a light.

"Kim aren't you… well I thought you were.."

"Dead? Oh I am it's just I've been given a leave of absence to come here, to talk you."

"Really? Why would you need to talk to me?"

"Oh come on Tommy we both know that you have been dying to ask me those questions so here I am ask away, here les sit on this bench."

She led him to the stone bench next to her headstone and sat down. Tommy still couldn't believe his eyes. Here he was talking with the love of his life, who also happened to be dead. Tommy took his glasses off rubbed his eyes. When he opened them Kim was still sitting there looking at him. After several seconds of just staring at her she said, "Are you just going to look at me or are you going to talk? I don't have all day; there are still things you need to get done." This finally woke Tommy up and he asked the first question that popped into his head.

"Is Sam mine?"

"Thomas Oliver are you calling me a slut? Of course she is yours."

"Sorry Kim I just had to be sure. Is she the reason you wrote that letter to me?"

"Yes."

"How long after you found out you were pregnant did you wait to write the letter?"

"Well it was a week after I got back that I became sick. I just thought it was the flu, so I went to the doctor for some medicine. After he took some tests he told me that I wasn't sick that I was pregnant. I was so shocked; I mean we used protection and that's when I thought of you and your responsibilities. I don't know how much paper I wasted on writing that letter. I finally wrote a letter and sent it three weeks after I discovered I was pregnant."

"Why, that letter ripped my heart out?"

"When Jason, Zack, Trini, and I left it is what we chose. If you had found out about Sam you would have felt it was your duty to leave also. I didn't want you to hold a grudge against Sam because of the way things turned out. Plus if anyone of your villains had found out about Sam they would have used her to their advantage and I didn't want that. So I wrote the letter."

"Well what about after I was done being a Ranger why didn't you tell me?"

"Don't you think I tried, but how do you call someone who you have hurt and ask a meeting. Further more how do you tell the person that you hurt 'oh by the way you have a kid. Just wanted you to know' I couldn't think of anything to say."

"Did you ever plan on telling me?"

"Yes I did, but I was going to wait until Sam turned 18 that way you wouldn't think that I was going to make you pay child support."

Tommy sat there taking in all the information. As he watched Kim she looked toward the sky and said, "I am almost out of time. Is there anything else you want to know?" Tommy fidgeted, he didn't know how to ask this last question.

"Did you love… I mean did you and…"

"Did I love Tanner like I did you?"

"Yeah."

"I loved him, but not like you. I will always love you no matter what."

She reached out a hand and touched his cheek. "You will always be my soul mate," she said. Then they leaned in for one last kiss, once they broke apart Kim whispered, "Now go get our daughter." When Tommy opened his eyes he saw a pink light in the form of a crane heading into the sun. "Goodbye Kimberly." Tommy walked out of the cemetery, got into his jeep, and headed towards the youth center hoping that that is where Jason was.

Sam woke up the next day feeling refreshed. As she sat up she mentally checked off the things that she had to do today. Fist off she had a beginner's gymnastics course to teach at the youth center. Then she had to go to the gym at Angel Grove High School to watch her best friends Tay and Jas compete in the gymnastics final. Finally she had to perform in the shining star competition at Ernie's. So Sam decide that it was time to get up and get ready. After a nice hot shower she got dressed and then went up to the attic to look for her mom's guitar pic. Since her parent's house had been sold her Uncle Jason had moved most of their stuff into storage until Sam felt that she was ready to go through it. The most important stuff, though, was kept in his attic. As Sam went through the boxes of her mom's music she found an interesting piece title _Wish Upon A Star_. As she flipped through the notes and lyrics she found a note on the back page. Her eyes widened as she recognized the handwriting, it was her mom's. 'To my white knight, I'm so sorry for not telling you.' Sam stared at the little note and was suddenly struck. Her mom had once told her of a guy she used to date in high school and she always called him her white knight. Sam racked her brain for the name, but came up with nothing. Who ever this white knight guy was he was also her father. Sam cursed under her breath as the alarm went off on her watch signaling that she had a class to teach in ten minutes. So Sam got up off the floor, went out the front door, and walked the few blocks between the youth center and her uncle's house. While she was walking her mind was on remembering the name of the white knight. She smiled as she remembered that her mom used to tell her bedtime stories of a pink princess being saved by a white knight. Then a thought hit her; her mom and been a Power Ranger. The pink one in fact, all she had to do was find out who the white one had been at the time and she would have her father. With this prospect in mind Sam raced the last block and a half to the Youth Center. Her Uncle Jason was already there so she could just ask him. He had also been a Power Ranger and would know the identity of the White Ranger. Unfortunately she arrived just in time to catch a rebellious girl in a leotard falling off of the balance beam. _I guess my dad will have to wait until tonight_, she thought as she set Gina back on the floor. Sam then began to teach her beginner's gymnastics class, not knowing that she was being watched from a far.

* * *

Oaky so I'm sorry this update took so long. It's hard to get computer time on the family computer. I hopefully will have my computer fixed in about two days. Anyway I will see ya all later.


	14. Jealous

Tommy pulled up to the youth center and parked his jeep. He decided to go invisible just in case he ran into Sam before he had a chance to talk to Jason. He waited for someone to come out of the doors and then he slipped in. The youth center still looked the same as it did when he had come here. He took in the sights of the gym area and the juice bar. He was surprised to see Ernie still behind the counter of the juice bar. He was, although, considerably older than the last time he had been there. Ernie still looked the same as he did in Tommy's high school days. He turned his attention away from the juice bar and to the floor. It seems he had come just in time to see Sam catch a young girl in a leotard from the balance beam. Seeing as he was invisible he didn't see the harm in getting closer to hear the conversation between Sam and the girl.

"Gina what were you doing? You could have been seriously hurt."

"I'm sorry Sam. I was just trying to do the things that you do."

"Oh sweetie, it's going to be a while before you can do the things that I do."

"But I want to do them now."

"Well I tell you what; I will let you practice them only if I'm around to catch you. Deal?"

"Deal."

He watched as she began to teach her class. It seemed that they were both born teachers. As he watched her his heart swelled with pride for the way she handled the kids. Once the class was over they begged Sam to do a routine and she did. It was one Tommy knew well; it was Kim's routine. Once she dismounted her class clapped and then she dismissed them. Once she was done Jason came out from around the corner and put his hands over her eyes and said, "Guess who?" Sam put her hands over his and replied, "Uncle Jason." She jumped into his arms as he spun her around and gave him a big hug. Tommy felt a pang of jealousy as he looked at his best friend hugging his daughter. Would he ever have that kind of relationship with Sam? He shrugged the feeling off; Sam had known Jason longer than him. She didn't even know about him yet and it was dumb to make assumptions. He got closer to listen to the conversation.

"What are you doing here Uncle Jason?"

"Well I taught a self defense class this morning and as I was leaving I saw a beautiful girl dismounting from the balance beam. So what is on your agenda today?"

"Well I promised Jas and Tay that I would go to their gymnastics competition and then I have the singing competition to get ready for. This reminds me I have to ask you something improtatnt"

"Oh really well shoot then. What is it?"

"Who was the White Ranger?"

Tommy stood there stunned; he didn't want Jason to be the one to let the cat out of the bag. Luckily for them both two girls and a guy came running up to Sam right after she asked the question. As they pulled her away from the conversation Tommy could see a relieved look on Jason's face. In a split second he decided to follow Jason instead of Sam.

Sam cursed her friends timing. She had been this close to finding out who the White Ranger/her father was. Instead she climbed into the back Kevin's truck and went to the high school gym for the gymnastic competition. Normally these things were held at the youth center, but ever since the high school received new equipment they changed it. Once they had arrived at the school Sam and Kevin left Jasmine and Taylor at the locker rooms and went to find some seats. Sam felt like she was at home in the gym. Sam wished that she was going out on the floor to compete, but she liked the view from here. From where she was she could see and feel all the emotions without the nervous feeling. Sam cheered her heart out as she watched her friends do flips and twists on beam, vault, and bars. Sam and her friends had made a threatening trio when they were on the same team. Each of them had their one special event; Sam did her best on the beam, Jas kicked ass on the vault, and Tay rocked the uneven bars. Sam practically scream when Tay nailed her Gienger and when Jas did a perfect hand spring double front somersault. Both of her friends took first place in their events. Sam couldn't have been happier; well she would have been happier if she was able to compete. She wasn't going to tell her friends that though. After the competition Sam and her friends were wondering through the halls of the high school chatting merrily. They ran into their two favorite teachers Mr. Bulkmier and Sulivich. Mr. B taught advanced Calculus and Mr. S taught Shakespearean English. Sam knew that Mr. S had had a crush on her mom when they went to high school together. That was probably one of the reasons why she was one of his favorite students. He was always telling her how much she looked like her mom. It wasn't exactly okay for them to be wondering the halls when no one was around, but Sam knew that Mr. B and Mr. S weren't going to tell anyone. As they parted ways a photograph caught Sam's eye. She broke off from the group and went to check it out. It was a picture of her godparents and her mom, although there was a guy in it that she didn't know. She saw her Uncles Billy, Zack, and Jason and Her Aunt Trini, but standing next to her mom was a man she had never seen before. He was dressed in white muscle shirt with an open white button down over it and a pair of blue jeans. He had really long hair pulled back in a pony tail and his arm was around her mom's shoulder. Sam knew that she knew him from somewhere and that's when it hit her. "Dr. Oliver?"

* * *

Okay so I know that it's very short, but I wanted to leave you with another cliff hanger. In other news I fianlly got my laptop fixed and will hopefully be able to get updates faster. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I'll catch you guys later


	15. Wish Upon A Star

Disclaimer: I don't own the song Wish Upon A Star, it's sung by Samantha Mumba.

* * *

Tommy followed Jason to his house and slipped in when he shut the door. As Tommy turned around he almost gasped at the people gathered in the living room. People he hadn't seen in a really long time. They were all decorating Jason's living room for something. As they were about to hang the banner above the fire place Jason called everyone to attention. Billy, Zack, Trini, Aisha, Adam, and Rocky all stopped decorating and gathered around the former leader, Trini was the first to speak up. 

"What is it Jason?"

"I think Sam found out about Tommy being her biological father."

"How could she have found out?"-Zack

"Yes Jason the ratios of her discovering the truth are very little."-Billy

"Did you tell her anything?"- Aisha

"No I was saved by her friends. They dragged her off to the gymnastics comp."

"Well what are we going to do. Tommy has to be the one to tell her."- Rocky

"I know that, oh damn it Tommy needs to get here already."

"Are you sure he really knows about Sam being his daughter?"- Trini

"Of course I'm sure. When she was in a coma he was asking me a hundred questions."

"Does he mean to tell her at all?"- Adam

"Where did you get that crack-pot theory? This is Tommy we are talking about."- Aisha

"That is one of the reasons Kim didn't tell him in the first place"- Trini

"You guys we aren't solving anything by arguing, we need a plan."-Billy

Tommy was getting very tired of being talked about so he decided to become visible. "Well it's a good thing that I'm here then." Everyone turned around at the sound of his voice. Trini and Aisha both ran up to hug him while his guy friends just kinda formed a line to welcome him back. Jason was the last to say hello; "Man you sure have good timing." Tommy shook his head and chuckled at his best friend. "What are you guys all doing here? I thought we were all scattered to the wind." Billy looked at Tommy and simply stated, "We all came back when we found out about Sam's little adventure. After all we are her godparents." Tommy wasn't surprised although he was a little taken back to learn that all of the former rangers were Sam's godparents. "So what are you doing sneaking around like that?" Trini asked as she walked back over to her seat and smoothed a wrinkle out of her jeans. "Well I called Judy and she said that Sam was here. Before I talked to Sam I wanted to talk to Jason. So I went to the Youth Center and decided to become invisible just in case I ran into Sam before Jason." "So what are you doing following me around for?" Jason asked while crossing his arms across his chest.

"Well I heard Sam ask you about the White Ranger and I knew that you were probably freaking out."

"Hold up a minute Sam asked about the White Ranger?"- Rocky

"Yeah she asked me if I knew who he was."- Jason

"Well then that would have to mean she found Kim's old Ranger stuff."- Trini

"You mean Kim kept it all?" –Tommy

"Yeah she kept everything."- Jason

"Do you know what she discovered?"- Billy

"Not a clue. I thought I locked all of that stuff up in storage."- Jason

"Well maybe she went to the storage unit. Ever since the graveyard she's better about hearing things about her mom and stuff."- Aisha

"Maybe"- Jason

"No she couldn't have unless she went last night. I followed her since noon this morning, unless the storage unit opens earlier."- Tommy

"Hey Jason don't you have some of Kim's stuff in the attic?"- Adam

"Yeah as a matter of fact I do. It probably came out of there."- Jason

"If we are going to be at Sam's concert then we need to get finished decorating and then get going. It's going to take us at least another two hours to decorate and finish making the food."- Zack

"What are you decorating for?"- Tommy

"Well Sam entered Ernie's Shining Star Competition and we are celebrating her victory tonight."- Aisha

"How do you know she will win?"- Tommy

"Well besides the odds being in her favor, she's got tremendous talent."- Billy

"What time does the concert start?"- Tommy

"Well it starts at 5 and lasts until 7"- Trini

"Well in that case what can I do to help?"- Tommy

"Oh is that the guy you are crushing on at school Sam?"- Jas

"Oh yes I'm completely head over heels in love with my science teacher."

"Well it was just a question; you don't have to get pissy with me."- Jas

"Hey Sam he kinda looks like you. Isn't his arm around your mom?"-Tay

"Do you really think so? Yeah he is holding my mom and close."

"Do you think it's possible that he's your dad?"-Kev

"I have no clue, but I doubt it. He would have told me."

"Not if he didn't know about you."- Kev

"Yeah did your mom ever tell you that she told him?"- Tay

"No I just assumed that he left."

"Sam you know what you get when you assume things"- Jas

"No, What?"

"You get an ass out of u and me."- Jas

"Very funny Jas."

"I thought it was. Hey are you still coming over to my house to get ready for the competition tonight?"- Tay

"Yeah if that still okay with your mom."

"Yeah it's cool, but we better get going. I have got a lot of work a head of me."- Tay

Sam got into Kevin's jeep and went to Taylor's house, all the while her mind on Dr. O. She has seen from day one that they kind of looked a like, but she was too pissed off to think too much past that. Once at the Adam's residence they went straight to Tay's room. Tay had the best sense of style Sam had ever seen. Tay's room was decorated in lots of blues and green. She had an underwater theme and she even had a mermaid paint on one of her walls. As Tay walked into her closet to pick out 'the outfit' Sam sat on her bed and sank into her thoughts. Dr O couldn't be her father; her father's name was Oliver. _But his name his Oliver_, she though as it struck her. Her mom had only said the name Oliver, she didn't say whether it was his last or first. Tay finally came out of the closet holding a gold silk halter top and a pair of black pants. The top had bunching in the front held by a single star. Sam fell in love with it and couldn't wait to put it on. Once she was dressed Tay did her make-up. She didn't put too much on just basic foundation and powder, with a hint of blush, and golden brown tones to bring out the gold in her eyes. She then did her long caramel hair in spiral curls. When she was finally able to look in the mirror she didn't recognize herself. The whole look was finished with a star shaped necklace and a pair of golden high heels. Sam felt and looked like a princess. Tay couldn't be happier with her work and wasn't shy about saying so. Sam called her Uncle Jason and told him that she was on her way to the Youth Center. After getting a little lesson on how to walk in high heels from Tay and then they got into her blue-green Camero and sped off towards the Youth Center. Once they arrived Sam left Tay to find her godparents and then she went behind the stage to find Ernie and inform him of the switch. Instead of doing _Lost Without You_ she was doing _Wish Upon A Star_. Once she informed Ernie of the switch she went to tune her guitar up and practice a bit before her performance. The closer it got to show time the more nervous Sam got. Since she was the last to go she saw all the competition. Amber Shrum doing a slutty dance to _I Wanna Be Bad_. Britney and Aaron doing a duet of _Whiskey Lullaby_. She then saw Mathew do a hilarious imitation of Eminem. After an intermission and two more people it was finally her turn. The crowed clapped as she came onto the stage and sat on the stool provided for her. As she got her guitar pic and fingers situated she spoke into the microphone. "This is a song written by my mother when she was in college and it's for my biological father, her white knight. So dad if you are out there this is for you." After he introduction she played the first notes and began to sing

_Remember when I said I won't miss you_

_The truth is that I do_

_I never stopped thinking about you _

_We are meant together the two of us are bound_

_Now it seems like forever I can't get you off my mind_

_If I could wish upon a star _

_Then I would hold you in my arms _

_And I know we could love once again _

_If could turn the hands of time _

_Then you would love to still be mine_

_Baby I would be right where you are_

_If I could wish upon a star_

_It obvious and everyone one can see_

_Baby you and are truly meant to be_

_But nothing turns around_

_If only I could make you realize_

_If only time could give us just another chance_

_Id prove it all to you_

_If I could wish upon a star_

_If I could turn the hands of time_

_Then Id be in your arms again _

_If I could wish upon a star _

_Then I would hold you in my arms _

_And I know we could love once again _

_If could turn the hands of time _

_Then you would love to still be mine_

_Baby I would be right where you are_

_If I could wish upon a star_

_If I could wish upon a star_

Once she was done she exited the stage to a lot of applause. As every one of the contestants hid on either side of the stage Ernie got up and said a few words. "I would like to thank everyone who came out tonight and a total of 1,650 dollars was raised for the new children's shelter. Finally the winner of tonight's show and a gift certificate to Red's music store is…Samantha Gordon _Wish Upon A Star_."

* * *

I want to thank everyone who reviewed chapter 14 and the whole story as a matter of fact. It's so nice to know that my writing is good. Maybe I will do a sequel, that is if only you guys think it's a good idea. Well anyway please review and until we see each other next time.


	16. The End

Once she had her trophy Sam jumped off of the stage and into her Uncle Jason's arms. As he enveloped her into a big hug Sam looked around for her other godparents. When her uncle had put her down she asked him. "Uncle Jason, where did everyone go?" He looked at her and replied, "Oh honey I'm sorry, but they had to go. They wanted me to tell you that you were amazing and congratulations. They also said that they wished they could stick around." Sam was disappointed that her family and friends hadn't stuck around for the aftermath, but that didn't stop her from wanting to party.

"Well how about we celebrate then, we could go out for ice cream or something."

"Amy wants me to do some things at the house Sam, I'm sorry."

"No its okay I will call some of my friends and maybe they can hang out. By the way where are my friends?"

"Well Taylor got a call from her mom to come home, Jasmine had to go baby-sit her little brother and Kevin had to go into work."

"Well I guess there goes my party plans. Let's just go home and then we can go from there."

Sam left the youth center feeling a little down about everyone bailing on her. Little did she know that she was in for the surprise of her life.

Tommy and the others split right after Sam was handed the trophy. They all went back to Jason's house to get ready for the surprise. Tommy was nervous, more so than he had been when he had asked Kim out. He was finally going to tell Sam that he was her father, but ever scenario sounded too Star Warsish. He also didn't know whether to seek her out or let her come to him. Would she be happy or would she punch him in the face? He was so deep in thought that Trini had to nudge him to tell him they had arrived. As him and his friends put the final touches on the set up Sam's 'cousins' and friends arrived. Tommy noticed three people trying to cover up their glances at him. He didn't know who they were, but it was beginning to get on his nerves. Seeing as none of his friends had claimed them as their kids and he didn't know who they were. So finally fed up Tommy went over and asked, "Why are you staring at me?" They all seemed to be taken back by this bold move. One girl in particular hadn't seemed to lost her voice though. "Are you Sam's father?" She asked as she matched his look. It was Tommy's turn to be taken back. The girl who had spoken the question was tall and slender with her soft red hair done in a twist and pieces framing her heart shaped face. He stared right back into her sapphire eyes and answered, "Who wants to know?" The girl rolled her eyes and replied, "Taylor, Samantha's best friend since kindergarten." Tommy looked over at the other two with raised eyebrows. As Taylor caught his looks she said, "This is Jasmine and Kevin, Sam's other best friends. Now are you going to answer my question or not?" Tommy laughed at Taylor's bravery, she was a no-nonsense type of girl. "Yes I am Samantha's father, but do not tell her." Their eyes lit up as the answer came out of his mouth. After they promised not to tell Tommy went back over to help put the banner up above the fireplace. Just as they were done the Zelda, Trini's daughter, called that they were home. Everyone hid and turned out the lights. As soon as Sam walked in the door everyone, except Tommy, jumped out and shouted "SURPRISE!" Tommy chose to remain hidden until a later time. He needed to figure out what he was going to say_. No I'm not I'm just sacred. Come on Oliver be a man,_ Tommy thought to himself as he watched Sam go nuts. He finally came out from his hiding place, which happen to be in front of where Sam was standing. All the commotion stopped as Sam caught sight of him. You could hear a pin drop it was so quiet. Tommy took a deep breath, looked at Sam and said, "Hello Samantha." She closed her eyes and replied, "Hello Dr. Oliver." Tommy decided to get this over with and so he began

"Sam I'm your…"

"I know."

"How do you know?"

"Well I don't exactly know, but I have a good guess."

"Who told you?"

"No one I saw a picture of my godparents and a guy dressed in white holding my mom. He looked like you and I guess the pieces just fell into place."

"So you know that I'm your dad."

"Well I had a feeling, but yes now I know."

"Okay."

"But if you really were you would be able to tell me what this means."

Sam pulled a key necklace out from her jean pocket and held it up so that he could see. Tommy lightly touched the key and replied, "Yes I know what that means." Sam looked at him skeptically and asked, "So what does it mean?" Tommy chuckled slightly, she was just as stubborn as him. "I gave that to Kim the last time I saw her, most likely the weekend you were conceived. Anyway I gave it to her and told her she would always have the key to my heart." Tommy looked up from the key and saw tears glistening in Sam's eyes. "Daddy?" she said as the tears welled up. Tommy shook his head yes and got the surprise of his life. Sam sprang from where she was and hugged him. Tommy held his daughter for the first time since she was born. Everyone around them clapped and cheered. All the girls were bawling by now at the Kodak moment. When they broke apart Sam said, "You don't know how long I have wanted to do that." Tommy laughed and hugged his daughter once more. That whole night they didn't leave each others side. The subject Tommy was most interested on talking about was how Sam recharged a Power Coin. Sam was most interested on how Tommy had found out about her. Tommy told her the tale of finding the Dino Gems and how Mesogog had used her to get them and how he was the Black Ranger. She then regaled him of how she had found the coin. "Well I went camping with Uncle Jason and was hiking through the mountains when I saw this thing shining. I looked down and saw a coin lying on the ground practically covered in dust. When I picked it up I had cut myself on some glass and some of my blood got on the coin. That is when it started glowing and not just one color it was like four colors. So when I showed Uncle Jason he told me about mom and how the power was in my blood. Since then I have been practicing with it and morphing, but as you saw I still have a long way to go." Later on in the evening Sam had Billy explain it to him. After that he had Trini explain what Billy had just said. After the party Tommy found his daughter outside looking up at the sky. "Hey Sam whatcha doing?" Sam stopped her star gazing and looked at him. "Just thanking God for answering my prayers."

**Months Later**

It was morning time at the Oliver residence and Tommy was in the back yard warming up.

"Dad have you seen my pony tail?"

"When is the last time you saw it?"

"I don't know like last week."

"Well Sam honey I have no clue."

"Well how am I supposed to begin my lessons if my hair is in my way?"

It amazed Tommy at how close him and Sam had gotten in the last few months. Since the party Sam had moved in with him immediately and Tommy was surprised to not find any awkwardness between them. They had both blended their lives perfectly together. Sam was happier than she had been at the beginning of the year and Tommy finally felt that whole in his heart was filled. He watched his daughter as she came out of the house putting her hair up. As he looked at her his heart swelled with love and he was also kicking himself for all the stuff he didn't pay attention to when he had been in the dark. Sam and him also laughed when they thought of the first time they had met. When Sam had flipped Tommy over her shoulder.

"I see you found your pony tail. Where was it?"

"In the bathroom right where I left it."

Tommy laughed as he began to teach his daughter some new moves to add to her teacher flipping book

Mesogog watched Oliver on screen as he taught his daughter karate moves. The sight made him angry. They had almost destroyed the Power Rangers once and for all. The more he thought about it the angrier he got. He finally slammed his fist into his desk. "Mark my words Samantha; one way or another you will help me destroy the Power Rangers and your precious father. Mark my words I will have my revenge."

THE END.

* * *

I want to thank all of the people who have read this stroy and all of those who submitted reviews. I hope that you really liked it and that you will continue to read my work. Thanks to everyone who gave me some feed back and who encgouraged me to keep writing. Catch ya on the flip side. 


End file.
